<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little dysfunctional, a little impractical by cqssiehwrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460259">a little dysfunctional, a little impractical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqssiehwrd/pseuds/cqssiehwrd'>cqssiehwrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Jay is Jay, M/M, Mal and evie are total soft parents, at first this was supposed to be a fluff fic, carlos is still our soft boi, everyone is gay btW, gil is adorable too, harry likes to read, maybe a helicopter parent sometimes but meh, now its just all kinda of chaotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqssiehwrd/pseuds/cqssiehwrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Core Four and the Sea Three were already all kinds of dysfunctional.</p><p>What more if a little baby adds on that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Chad Charming/Gil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark, dreary and cold. It was a place to have them held captive, a place to hold them down. </p><p>Everything was a rush, one second, their magic were being stripped away, the next, they were trapped under a magic barrier. </p><p> They didn't even realize that nine months had passed by and one by one, a generation below them had started. </p><p>Maleficent wanders the halls of her castle, checking every room and every corner, searching for her, searching for the little child that ran across the Isle. </p><p>"Come out, come out wherever you are, you little monster." She says tauntingly, a terrifying smile painted across her face as she took her steps, one by one, opening each door, each closet. </p><p>Then she hears her, sneaking, tip-toeing behind her. Maleficent laughs, turning around and picking her up, swinging her around as she laughs, "Mom!" She giggles, her small, grabby and chubby hands flailing around. </p><p>This was Mal, her daughter, the greatest thing to have ever happened to her while being trapped under this magical barrier. Mal was the magic she always wished she's had. </p><p>She was pale, had big green eyes that were so curious about the fairytales her mother may or may not have altered. A villain was not expected to care but here was Maleficent, carrying her six year old daughter as a knock resounded from her double doors. </p><p>She opens it, revealing the daunting figure of Hades as he held out his arms, Mal, being more of her father's daughter, immediately ran, letting herself to be carried by the god as Maleficent raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here, Hades?"</p><p>The god turns to look at the fairy, taking something from his pocket as he hands it to Mal, "Bumped into Grimhilde on my way here, she told me to give this to the two of you." He says as Mal unfolds the tattered envelope. </p><p>"To Mal, you're invited to my sixth birthday party, it's later in the afternoon, please come, you're my best friend and I really want to play with you! I'll see you there!" Mal reads in complete joy as Maleficent takes the envelope, reading the back of the card to see the details, written in perfect handwriting. Undoubtedly, that it was Grimhilde's. </p><p>The small demi-god slash fairy slash expected dragon stares up at her parents with longing eyes and a pout, her puppy dog eyes coming into play, "Can I go?" She asks, her voice soft, Maleficent takes a deep breath, kneeling down as Hades does the same, "I'll let you go but, you have to give this to your Uncle Jafar first."</p><p>Maleficent hands Mal a box, filled with golden coins and a lamp, it was his share on behalf of the slop-shop, she nods eagerly, leaving immediately as she ran on the streets. </p><p>Hades stares at Maleficent, a smirk on his lips as he stands up, "Are we even villains?" He asks, uncertainty lacing his voice as the then evil fairy shakes her head, "Our daughter really changed us for the better, huh?" </p><p>Hades nods, "Yeah, pretty much."</p><p> </p><p>Jafar scratches the back of his neck, searcing high and low for his son, "Jay, where are you?" He mutters to himself, crouching down to search for Jay under the bed, the boy laughs, sitting up at the dresser. </p><p>Jafar felt a hand poking his ass, he furrows his eyebrows, removing half of his body from under the bed to see Maleficent's daughter with a big smile, "Hello! My mom said to give you this." She greets, giving him a box, Jafar smiles, ruffling her hair and taking the box, "Have you seen Jay, Mal? I need to give him a shower. Are you going to Evie's party, kid?" He asks, putting the box inside his drawer. </p><p>Mal looks around, spotting Jay on top of the dresser with a big smile etched on his face, telling her to keep silent but Jafar was observant, he follows her line of sight and sees Jay, "Son, get down here." He says exasperatedly, Jay grumbles, glaring at Mal as she left. </p><p>Cruella began searching, every closet, inside her car, every room inside Hell Hall but her son can't be seen. She groans, sitting on the chair, resting her feet until she heard some rustling from inside her closet, she raises an eyebrow. </p><p>She enters, her heart melting at the sight of her son scrunching his face in disgust as he fluffs the coats, "Ew." He mutters, facing away from it as the dust flies out everywhere. </p><p>"Honey, there's no need to do that." Cruella says, picking him up, he pouts, "But, you have to be beautiful for Evie's party! I get to wear my best clothes, you get to wear yours too." He replies, nuzzling his face on his mother's neck. "Okay, my boy, take a bath then we'll go."</p><p>The moment Grimhilde enters her daughter's room, she certainly didn't expect her to be sewing, fabrics and old shirts thrown away by Auradon scattered around her room. She knocks, getting her attention as Evie grins at her toothlessly. </p><p>"What are you doing, princess?" She asks, moving over to her as Evie holds up a new dress, made from the scraps she had gathered, Grimhilde gasps in delight, "You made this?" </p><p>Evie beams at her, the corner of her eyes crinkling as those red brown orbs twinkled under the light, Grimhilde was sure she was proud of Evie being a great designer but this tops that. "Will a prince like me now, mama?" She pouts, Grimhilde winces. </p><p>"You don't need a prince to like you, honey." She says fondly, stroking Evie's hair as the princess hums, "It's okay if a dragon likes you too, you know." She whispers, the blue haired girl's face brightened, "You mean, Mal? It's okay if I like her?" She asks, Grimhilde shrugs, "Does Mal make you happy, darling?"</p><p>"Yeah! She makes me laugh and laugh more than Jay, Gil and Harry. She's not smart like Carlos and Uma, though. But she protects me." Evie babbles, making Grimhilde nod, "Then yes, it's okay to like her." Grimhilde sighs, smirking a little. Hades will get his ass kicked by Maleficent, they're winning the bet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment the party had begun, most of the Isle was invited, the party being held in front of Bargain Castle and all. Food was scarce on the Isle, but that never meant that parents won't try their hardest to find something, to do something for their children. </p><p>Evie sits on her throne, thanking everyone who greets her a happy birthday. She frowns, Mal still not present. Or, until she sees a kid wearing a knight's helmet run to her. </p><p>She furrows her eyebrows, jumping off of her makeshift throne as the child bows at her, raising her visor, she sees Mal's green eyes. "Happy Birthday, E!" Mal greets, presenting her with a box that Evie thankfully took. </p><p>Mal's eyes gleam with joy when she sees Evie's reaction, holding out the tiara, "Where did you get this?" She asks, Mal takes it, putting the tiara on top of her head, "I asked Uma to search on the barge. I gave her coins." She answers meekly as Evie pulls her in a hug. </p><p>Soon enough, the children were playing, all wearing big grins on their faces despite the condition they are under in. All of them were fed right, treated right and all tended to grow up only with a hint of evil. The best thing they could hear was that their children weren't envious of the people in Auradon. They knew they did their job right. </p><p>"Look at them, so happy, so full of life." Grimhilde smiles as she wipes a few tears from her face, Maleficent smirks, "You know, my daughter and yours would be great!" She jokes, a glare from Hades sent at her direction, "No. I will not ship my daughter with Evie. I refuse to, give it time until they're old enough. They're six!" </p><p>Cruella just waves him off, "They look so adorable, look! And, that's my cue." She mutters the last part, going over to her son who was now being chased by stray dogs. Jafar just chuckles, his voice laced with mirth. </p><p>"We did alright, they're growing up just fine." He says proudly, patting the backs of his comrades before standing up, getting more of the food that was actually decent. </p><p>The party ends late, the birthday girl falling asleep due to her tiredness. They all bid their goodbyes as Mal padded through the halls of her home, entering her room with Maleficent trailing right behind her. </p><p>"Mom, I have a question." She yawns, tucking herself underneath the blankets as Maleficent hums, turning her lamp off, "Is it okay if I like girls more than boys?" She asks, her eyes barely open, Maleficent raises her eyebrows, "I guess. It's okay as long as you're happy."</p><p>Mal nods, "Okay, mom. Then I like Evie." She smiles before finally dozing off. Maleficent chuckles, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she closed the door behind her. She has a gay daughter. Maybe bi, who knows? And it's alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mal groans, opening her eyes as the sunlight, or at least, some of the sunlight, enters her room. "Mom, no!" She yells, already preparing herself from her mom's new set of aggravated scolds. Instead, she hears a melodic laugh which immediately got her up. </p><p>"Good Morning, sleepy head." Evie greets her with a smirk, climbing on her bed and kissing her for a brief second before standing up, straightening her clothes and acting innocently while Maleficent smirks at them. </p><p>"You two, Evie, quick question, what did you see in my daughter?" Maleficent asks with a teasing smile, Mal groans, entering her bathroom as she prepared for the day. </p><p>That was what they were like, every other day Evie would wake Mal up, in other days, it was the other way around. </p><p>Their parents let them be together, gave them enough space and became distant, trying to not be nosy. </p><p>Mal wakes up, early in the morning, Evie without her side. </p><p>"E?" She calls out, only to be replied with a series of groans. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a little look back in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal wakes up, her head buried in Evie's blue mane as three knocks stirred her awake. She grumbles slightly, standing up and answering the door, immediately signalling Dizzy to keep quiet as she opened the door, the then little girl, now teenager nods.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Diz?" She asks, shutting the door behind her as she yawns, leaning on the wall, Dizzy smiles, "I was just about to ask if the two of you could help me?" She asks sweetly, Mal raises her eyebrows, "I have a bake sale and I can't bake at least two hundred cookies on my own."</p><p> </p><p>Mal scrunches her nose together, "Look, we both have a game to attend to today. How about, I ask someone to bring you to the Isle so Kronk can help you?" She suggests, Dizzy nods eagerly, "Cool! I'll go tell Celia!" She grins, skipping down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>It's been years since they left the Isle, nearly four years, specifically. They're now freshmen in college and work has been piling them up contiuosly. She turns around, opening the door, surprised to see her girlfriend already awake, a smile on her face as she sees Mal.</p><p> </p><p>Evie remained the most beautiful person in Auradon. Even Snow White admits it, hell, anyone would admit it. She stands up, wearing her slippers and kissing Mal before heading to the bathroom, taking her toothbrush and Mal's, handing it to the fairy.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you and Dizzy talking. She seems excited about Kronk." Evie says as she spits the toothpaste out, Mal scoffs, spitting as well and gargling, removing the residuals inside her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's bound to be excited by Kronk. You got excited by Kronk in third grade." Mal smiles, stepping out of their restroom as they head outside, greeting the other Villain Kids that reside inside the small starter castle they all live in.</p><p> </p><p>"Judging from the amount of sweets in here, Carlos was in charge of breakfast." Evie surveys, sitting down as Mal began piling their plates with pancakes, "So, any plans for tomorrow?" Uma asks, shoving a spoonful of ceral in her mouth, Jay raises an eyebrow, "Wow, Aunt Uma is so thoughtful."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turns to Jay, panicked, looking around the house if someone else apart from them heard it, Carlos throws a bread at him, "Dude, you know not to say anything about it unless we're in the Isle!" He whispers, Mal just dismisses him, "Just, just look out next time, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look out for what?" They all turn their heads, staring at Ben with worried and horrified looks as they began to stammer, "Look out for you because, uh, food fight!" Evie yells, throwing a pancake at Ben who immediately caught it. Honestly, though, Evie regrets even saying that.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing they knew, everything was a mess. She and Mal hide behind the counter, both safe from the things that were being thrown across the room. Carlos had whipped cream smeared on his face, Jay had cereal, the soggy ones, dripping down his back, Uma had pancakes on stuck on her arm, they were all kinds of messy.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't clean that in the next ten seconds I'm depriving you all from your rights to veto a movie for movie night!" Mal yells, hearing everyone scramble to their feet as they took the cleaning supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, everything about them was messed up. Most of them grew up with one parent, they all grew up in bad circumstances, in a bad neighborhood which is trapped under a magical barrier so you had no way out.</p><p> </p><p>They all had to see and experience things a child should never have. To top it all, they really couldn't do anything if they were hungry or if they were sick, they just had to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p>And despite all of that, they all knew that their parents did their best in raising them to be who they are now. They may not be the best in other people's stories but to them, they were the heroes they looked up to.</p><p> </p><p>They all did honest work to tend to them and they appreciate that. They appreciate how their parents have changed just for them.</p><p> </p><p>Mal stands up from behind the counter, offering a hand to Evie as they too began helping around the house, all cleaning up, including the Auradon kids.</p><p> </p><p>It was no surprise in Auradon that all of them were honest. There were no secrets, everything was laid out in the open. Everything was just there, waiting for something or someone to take it. To take a look into it.</p><p> </p><p>So it was no surprise to everyone how much Doug disdained Mal for every little thing she did. For every little word she says and for every little detail she would create.</p><p> </p><p>He loathes her, hates every single fibre of her body. He hates her smile, he hates her laugh, he hates her art, he hates that she's way better than him at every aspect of life.</p><p> </p><p>He hates the fact that everyone who cane from the Isle was either gay or bi, resulting to no one liking him. Resulting to Mal having Evie. The one girl he actually had feelings with, hers, it was Mal, again and again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, cut it off." Ben reprimands, removing the sticky goo from his hands as he takes Doug's attention, removing his glare from the fairy and the enchantress as they talk, both smiling, laughing. He scoffs, "I'm not doing anything."</p><p> </p><p>The King just shakes his head, letting him be for the meantime as he joins the VK's again, helping them clean the table.</p><p> </p><p>"E, I swear, that was the weirdest dream I ever had." Mal laughs as Evie intertwines their hands, just, admiring Mal in all her weirdness.</p><p> </p><p>There was no doubt that Evie loved Mal. She loved her the moment her eyes laid on her. Because as much as Mal won't admit it, she was a dork. She was an idiot. Evie's idiot.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers how the little fairy would always try to do the <em>stupidest</em> of things just to impress her. Just to make her laugh or just to cheer her up.</p><p> </p><p>It took them both some time to figure it out, not some, actually, it took them a lot of time. It took them an extra amount of time that it reached the point where they had a small conference talk with their parents before they even realized they had a crush on each other.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers the day Mal finally asked her out. Officially. Because there had been two encounters but only one counts as their ticket for the first date.</p><p> </p><p>The first one, it happened when they were twelve. Dragon Hall was supposed to have an informal dance, more so a rave, rather than a dance.</p><p> </p><p>It was late, Evie decided not to go since there was no purpose to it all.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Evie plops down on her small couch, bored and flicking through the TV she had in her room only to see grainy images of Auradon or the local news. She sighs, settling on the very blurry figure of an action movie she caught on a channel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She somehow regrets it, not coming to the rave when everyone else was there. By everyone, she meant all of her friends. Gosh, even Carlos went to go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She closes her eyes, just wishing for sleep to get to her when a clanging of a hook bangs against the floor of her room. She inches away from it, waiting for Harry or any of his sisters to appear when she hears grunting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She peeks over the window, seeing a mop of purple hair struggling to climb on the walls of their castle. She stares at her incredulously, taking Mal's outstretched hand and pulling her inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Mal! What the hell are you doing?" She asks exasperatedly, helping the fairy up as she brushed the dust away from her clothes, she smiles, "About that. You and I are to never tell this about anyone. Me climbing your castle walls is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evie raises an eyebrow, "Mal, Uma managed to pull down your pants last week. Dragon boxers can't be more humiliating than anything else." She deadpans, smirking a little as the girl glares at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She sits back down on her couch, turning her back to Mal who hurriedly gets in front of her, blocking the TV. She scowls at the older girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will you please get away?" She asks politely, although her tone hints displeasure, Mal shakes her head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Aren't you supposed to be at the rave? What if our friends search for you?" She asks, peeking from Mal's side as the girl takes her hands, pulling her towards the window. "Come on, let's go."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you want my mother to kill me?" She asks, still looking at Mal with a scowl as the purplette pouts at her, "Would you just please come with me?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evie shakes her head, "I don't know, M. I don't like raves." She says, still uncertain by Mal's plans, "I promise you, we aren't going to the rave." She replies, jumping over the window and holding on to the rope she used to climb up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She huffs, already praying to whichever entity is true that her mother won't go complete helicopter parent on her as she joins Mal, both safely getting down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She doesn't even know where the hell they were going, she just lets herself be pulled by Mal until they reached their hideout, a place they use to get away from their parents from time to time or when they have sleepovers and projects.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was confused for a bit until they entered, a faded picnic mat placed on the floor with a picnic basket and food from the Slop Shop on it. Candles surrounded everything as Mal turns on the radio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I remember seeing you so disappointed that we didn't get a dance. The one princesses do and all so I figured, if you can't go to a dance, maybe I'll take the dance to you." Mal explains shyly as she walks towards Evie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blue haired girl was baffled to say the least, her throat going dry as butterflies erupted in her stomach. "So, will you be my date for this dance, princess?" Mal asks with a bow, hand extended to the princess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evie takes it, still surprised by everything that Mal has set up as they danced along to the slow static tune playing from the radio.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Evie chuckles, the fond memory giving her bumps and jitters as she stares at Mal once more, now helping Gil out with cleaning the dishes as she sweeps the floor. She then remembers the actual time Mal had asked her out. This time, they were both fifteen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evie had noticed something different. Mal was acting weird. And despite being just weird in general, she was being weird-er.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's been a whole day and they haven't talked. Mal barely glances at her. She tries to avoid Evie at all costs and everything was just, off.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She thought it happened to everyone but she caught her talking and laughing along to Harry at their Evil 101, the most useless class in Dragon Hall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She also catches her joking around with Jay and Uma during Chemistry, or how Yzma prefers to call it, Potions.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She frowns, her mood clearly dampened as Mal continues to ignore her the whole fucking day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t even realize that they were all headed to the Lost Revenge without Mal. She was just walking along, distracted as she overthinks every possible reason why Mal wasn’t speaking to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t even see that all her friends had gone the moment she went aboard, she was just alone, watching the sea.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She sighs, watching from the wooden rails as someone taps her on the shoulder, probably someone from Uma’s crew or any of her friends so she didn’t talk. She just turns around, about to leave when she sees Mal standing there with the brightest smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Look, before you say anything, I’m sorry for ignoring you today. I just can’t keep a secret, you know?” She apologizes, her hands on her back as she became a little more jumpy, Evie raises her eyebrows.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What secret would you keep from me, M?” She asks, curious at what the purple haired girl had kept from her, the girl can only smirk.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So, I managed to get some spare parts and may or may not forced Carlos into creating this but I have a late birthday present for you waiting at your home. And I’ll only allow you to have it if you answer me.” She says in all but one breath, the princess nods, confused.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Genevieve Morell Queen, my best friend for years, my partner in crime, and even though it took me some time before I realize it, my big time crush, will you go out with me?” She asks, their friends appearing on her back with signs and banners.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Say yes, you little bitch!” Uma yells encouragingly as Mal waits for her answer, holding on to the vibrant rose she had found growing near her father’s lair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evie stares at them, then back at her, then back at them, then back at her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Honestly, she doesn’t know what to do or say because most of the time this happens, the next second she wakes up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s had a crush on Mal long enough that she dreams about her and it’s bad. Because she keeps on dreaming, again and again until she doesn’t even believe that this was happening right now. Actually happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fairy still stares at her, a little hopeful as she becomes nervous, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong and Evie doesn’t like her. That way, at least.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But that was broken when Evie throws herself on Mal, nodding frantically as she hugs the girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mal sighs in relief, hugging Evie extra tight as their friends cheered them on in the background. “That’s good. I’ll be picking you up at your place tomorrow at seven.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that started a series of dates until they officially became together. Official enough that they got bolder and a little friskier. Still, they were the happiest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re all zoned out.” Mal chuckles as she pulls Evie to their bedroom, turning on the tap as sheprepares their bath, Evie shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just reminiscing, you know? I remember how much of a dork you are.” She smiles with a wicked glint in her eyes as Mal defends herself, “I’m not a dork.”</p><p> </p><p>The enchantress laughs, “Please, you’re a complete and utter dork.” She giggles, completely snorting as Mal glares at her more.</p><p> </p><p>They became silent after that, just staring at each other as the water fills up the tub, Mal sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss her, you know?” She sighs, her voice soft and vulnerable, Evie nods. “And I do too. I miss her so much, I wish she was with us right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal smiles sadly at her, placing a kiss on her head as she begins removing Evie’s clothes, “Soon, baby, soon. But for now, we’ll have to settle in seeing her every two weeks. Besides, we’ll see her tomorrow.” Mal tries cheering her up, which kinda worked.</p><p> </p><p>Evie nods, closing her eyes as Mal lets her climb on the bath, now fully stripped off of her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, they’ll see her. They’ll see her tomorrow. She could wait a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. well that's a shocker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"E?" Mal calls, standing up at the break of dawn as she finds herself without Evie beside her again. This has been happening lately, again and again and again. It confuses Mal. She's been going back and forth to check the Slop Shop, eat whatever Evie eats even if she doesn't like it but she doesn't get sick. </p><p>She walks over to Evie's bathroom, seeing her throwing up, she sighs, taking her hair and holding it up for her as Evie continues to empty the contents of her stomach, she rubs soothing circles on her back, calming her down as the girl wipes her mouth, slumping back on the floor with a pout.</p><p>"I don't feel good, M." She says, her eyes glistening with tears as Mal kneels down to comfort her, not minding if she reeked like puke, she pulled her to her chest, rocking her back and forth as the fairy sings to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.</p><p>"Hey, look, we don't have to go to school today, okay? Let's just stay here while I go to Dr. Facilier, get some medications from him?" She tries cheering her up, Evie shakes her head, "I don't want to be alone."</p><p>"And you won't. Let's just stay here, okay?" She whispers, turning on the shower head as she looks at Evie fondly, "I just heard your mom downstairs, she's leaving for their Thursday Bingo, so what do you say? Let's take a shower together?" Mal suggests, her girlfriend nods eagerly.</p><p>And that went on for days on end, Mal waking up without Evie beside her, finds her on the bathroom floor, takes care of her, cheers her up and repeat.</p><p>Sometimes she'd even wake up extra early to get ahead of Evie which the princess had greatly appreciated. Why shouldn't she? Mal was in here with her, treating her like a queen even if she gets sick.</p><p>They all thought it was just this normal food poisoning until Evie became more distant, more reserved, doesn't talk, doesn't laugh, she was just there. Not even managing to give anyone eye contact. It bugged them, most especially Mal, of course.</p><p>"E, there's a problem. What's up?" Mal asks once they were alone, up in Mal's room at Bargain Castle as Evie cuddles closer to her, the princess waves her off, "It's nothing." She mumbles, still, the fairy wasn't even slightly convinced.</p><p>So she huffs, placing Evie on her lap as she stares at those chocolate eyes, "Evie, honey, there's something wrong. You gotta tell me." She says softly, brushing away the hair away from Evie's face. The girl whimpers, avoiding Mal's gaze.</p><p>"Mal, I-I didn't get my period." She mutters, inaudibly that Mal had to lean closer despite their proximity, "Come again?" She asks, Evie sighs, defeated, "I haven't gotten my period, M." She repeats, this time, louder. Mal furrows her eyebrows, confused. She has an irregular period, that's not a big deal. "So? I don't get mine all the time."</p><p>Evie groans, removing herself away from Mal as she began pacing back and forth, the fairy looks at her, confused, cocking her head to the side as she watched Evie go a little nuts from pacing back and forth. "Evie, I don't get how it's a big deal."</p><p>The princess stops, turning her body towards her girlfriend as she bit on her perfectly manicured nails, "Mal, before I say or explain anything you know that I love you and only you, right?" She asks, approaching the fairy who nods confidently, "And to top all of that, we're literally attached to the hip. I would never ever cheat on you."</p><p>Mal hums, "Why would I ever think of that?" She asks, a little laugh escaping from her lips as she realizes how incredulous it was for Evie to even think of that, the other girl did not find it amusing, "Mal because there might be a chance that I'm pregnant."</p><p>Clattering from outside Evie's room in the hideout was heard as their friends stood there, Carlos and Jay sharing both surprised looks on their faces as the coins they previously held remained forgotten on the floor.</p><p>If they were shocked, Mal was freaked out, paling more than she is as her green eyes widen, blinking rapidly as she stands up, facing Evie with her jaw dropped to the ground. Okay, she doesn't think that Evie was cheating on her but how the <em>fuck</em> can she be pregnant with Mal?</p><p>"I'm sorry a chance that you're <em>what</em>?" Mal asks, still, a whole lot freaked out by the whole ordeal, Evie flinches, unable to look at Mal as she paces back and forth, this time their roles reversed as Evie sits down on the bed.</p><p>Jay and Carlos approach them, both sitting down on the windowsill as Mal took in deep breaths, "H-How? E, my fingers nor my tongue doesn't excrete those, uh, fluids to make a baby!" She yells, visible confusion still etched on her face as Evie winces, a few tears escaping her eyes.</p><p>Mal frowns at herself, immediately going to Evie's side as she hugs her, "I'm sorry, E. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just a little bit freaked out about it." She apologizes, letting Evie nuzzle her head on her neck.</p><p>Carlos clears his throat, the awkwardness of it all getting to him as he stares at the two. "Do you guys want to know? I-I can go grab a few tests for you." He says, uncertainty in his eyes as the two look at him. Mal turns to Evie, "Would you want to, princess?" She asks, stroking her hair as Evie nods, slowly, a little unsure but determined. </p><p>"You heard her, jus-just meet us here." She smiles, dismissing the two boys who left in a hurry, "This is just confusing me." Evie mumbles, staring at Mal who chuckles, "Really? If this is confusing you, what about me? I'm literally dumber than you." She jokes, earning a grin from her girlfriend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took a while for Jay and Carlos to come back, both catching their breaths as they hand the unused box of pregnancy tests to Evie, already inside the restroom, locking the door as Mal continues to pace back and forth. </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Jay asks Mal, stopping her from carving footsteps on the floor as she shakes his head frantically, "No, Jay. I still have no damn idea how Evie could get pregnant. I trust her, I really do, I know she won't cheat on me but-" She gets caught off by Jay slapping her, she growls. </p><p>"Listen to me you little shit. Evie would never even dare to think about cheating. She loves you and you love her. Whatever might happen, there's an explanation to it and the only thing we'll get that is if we talk to your parents about it." He says sternly, looking at her eyes with so much sincerity that Carlos gave him a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Jay's right. This is you and Evie we're talking about here. You two love each other so much." He smiles, comforting her as they waited for Evie and the results. God, what are the results?</p><p>Evie sits on the toilet, her nerves getting the best of her as her head spins, thinking about the countless possibilities a small stick could have. Thinking of how much two lines can change. </p><p>She counts down, mentally, closing her eyes and already re-evaluating her life as she finally looks down on it, her mouth going ajar as her heart pounds. Nervousness consumed her, staring at the test as Mal pounds on the door. </p><p>"Evie, you've been in there for half an hour already! Are you alright? What is it? Can I come in?" Mal asks repeatedly, over and over until Evie collects her mind, standing up and opening the door with a disturbed expression as she held the test on one hand, Mal stares at her expectantly. </p><p>"I swear to your dad, Mal, if you run awa-" She starts, already about to cry as she thinks of the possibilities of Mal leaving her, only to be cut off by Mal taking the test, gasping as she stares at Evie with wide eyes. "I'm going to be a parent?"</p><p>Evie gawks at her while Jay and Carlos share her expression, she gulps, nodding guiltily as Mal processes everything. She stares at the test again, then at Evie, then back to the test. Her mind keeps tellling her all the bad possible things about this but her heart was in the right place. </p><p>Her heart was beating, leaping, jumping with joy as she stares at the two lines, a smile growing on her face as she shakes her head, eyes meeting Evie's with a glint, a twinkle brighter than any star they could ever see, brighter than the sun that they wish to come upon them. She expected herself not to react but here she was, in complete and utter joy. </p><p>"We're going to be parents, E." She laughs breathlessly, pulling a still gawking Evie in a hug as Jay and Carlos look at her disbelievingly. "That's it, I need an explanation for this, we're going to your parents."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment they barged into the Bargain Castle, a chip was thrown to Mal, hitting her right on the jaw as Maleficent clutches her heart. "Oh my, Bertha, shouldn't you be at school?" She asks as she approaches her daughter, greeting her and Evie with a hug as she ruffles both Jay and Carlos' hair. </p><p>Grimhilde stands up from her seat, looking at Evie, immediately knowing that something was definitely wrong. Their kids won't like, bug them at this time of day. </p><p>"Would it be okay if we talk? It's about something." Mal says uneasily as she stares at her parents and Grimhilde, taking a deep breath as Hades furrows his eyebrows, "How big? In a scale of I passed a test to I murdered someone, where does it stand?" He asks, cocking his head to the side as he examines a poker chip, "A level below murder." </p><p>The moment Evie answers him, he stops staring at the chip, ushering their poker pals out and locking the doors. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Seeing villains as parents circling around a table was bound to be scary. It seemed like they were plotting of some sort, but they weren't. Mal and Evie both stand across from the three, sharing this awkward and uneasy look as Grimhilde taps her fingers on the wooden table.</p>
</div><p><br/>"Are we going to play charades in order to tell us or are you going to tell us like normal people do?" Maleficent asks as Mal takes a deep breath, "Mom, is it possible for a girl to get another girl pregnant?" She asks, already shielding herself under the table, afraid her mom or dad will spit something. </p><p>Well, they did. Maleficent begins choking on thin air as Hades spits the scalding coffee he was drinking, Grimhilde was more reserved but gasped nonetheless. "You're pregnant?" Maleficent asks pointedly at her daughter, "No!" She retorts, Grimhilde then turns to Evie, "You're pregnant?" Evie didn't know what to do so she settles for the first thing to ever come inside her mind, "No, Carlos is pregnant."</p><p>They all pause for a while, all muttering a 'What the fuck?' under their breaths as Evie stands there, Mal holding her hand as their parents try to recover themselves from the new information. "You've been only fooling around with my daughter, is that correct?" She asks, Evie nods honestly, "I love her too much to even think of cheating on her."</p><p>Maleficent nods, turning to Grimhilde, ushering her to go examine her child, "Oh come on, why is it always me?" She asks with a huff towards the horned fairy, Maleficent shrugs, "You're the only person who knows how to operate the damn thing." </p><p>Mal and Evie stare at each other, both confused as Grimhilde takes out her little hand mirror, she blows off the dust forming around it, closing her eyes and wishing that this still works. </p><p>"Magic Mirror on my hand, how long is my daughter pregnant?" She asks, the mirror then swirls, everyone crowds around her, waiting for the answer until it shows, 'Two weeks' it says. "Magic Mirror on my mother's hand, who are the parents of the child?" She asks, hopeful that it answers to her which, thankfully, it does. The mirror does not hesitate to answer, 'Mal, daughter of Maleficent and Hades, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen.'</p><p>They don't even know what to do next as their parents stare at them, they didn't know if they were disappointed or if they were mad, they stare at them with the slightest of a smile, a few droplets of water shining on their eyes. </p><p>"Congrats, you're going to be parents." Grimhilde greets them, pulling the two in a hug who, might I say, is still completely and utterly confused about this. "Mom? Can you explain?"</p><p class="p1">Maleficent sighs, taking a seat as she opens a book, "The last time you two did something, were you two talking about possibly starting a family or having a child?" She asks, taking her glasses as she moves the pages, Mal nods queasily. </p><p class="p1">“Love is the strongest form of magic. You two have it, so strong and unbreakable that you managed to penetrate the barrier and conceive a child." She continues, now looking at the two who were completely blushing as Maleficent smiles, "How do you even know these things, mom?"  </p><p class="p1">“Because we know you two. You're so in love with each other. And because I tend to read, Bertha, try doing that instead of fooling around.” She smirks, mocking her daughter who nods, holding on to Evie as her emotions from the hideout finally come back to her. </p><p class="p1">“Wait, you aren’t mad?” Evie asks, turning to her mother who had a big smile adorning her face, “Darling, why would we be mad? The day you little devils came here, we changed. We wanted you kids to grow and become better than us despite the conditions we have and you did.” She answers, a proud smile on her face as Evie approaches her, “And?” </p><p class="p1">“I think what your mom is trying to say is that despite Mal getting you pregnant and you two being sexually active, Mal don’t give me that look, we have thin walls, we know that the two of you would be better parents than us.” Maleficent continues for her, Hades nodding along, Mal sighs in relief, her heart soaring as she asks, “You really think so?” </p><p class="p1">Hades turns back to them, a look of pride on his face, “Evie? Without a doubt. You?” Then he pauses, turning to Mal as he pulls her into a hug, “A hundred percent.”</p><p>Mal smiles, hugging back her father before pulling away, "Having children is a big responsibility. Now, I'm going to let you have your mirror now, Evie, even if I promised myself to give it to you when you're eighteen. You two use it to ask for some things." Grimhilde tells them, they nod. </p><p>That's when their parents shooed them away, letting them continue their poker session (which wasn't true since they cried for a good hour, saying things like their children are growing up way too fast and all.)</p><p>Mal holds Evie's hand, "You know, I'm scared shitless about this." She says, staring at Evie's now red eyes, the color shifting due to the sunlight directed at her, Evie laughs, "You're scared? I'm bound to push it out." </p><p>The girl chuckles, shaking her head as she kneels down, putting her ear on Evie's stomach, "Hey there, little berry, it's your mom. We're afraid of you right now, just to let you know. But we already love you, isn't that right, E?" She asks, looking up at her girlfriend who smiles at her. "Yeah, she's right." </p><p>The Isle may not be an ideal place to have a child but here they were. And it didn't matter, because they're going to do their best to become the ultimate parents no one has ever seen. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. everything we wanted (part one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i had a dream. i got everything i wanted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i had a dream, i got everything i wanted. </p><p>[word count (part one): 5,314]<br/>______________________________________</p><p>There's some weird shit going on between Mal and Evie. </p><p>That was the first thought Uma had thought when the two would always talk in hushed whispers whenever Uma and the rest were there, or how they both began sharing food. Like, okay, they're clingy ass people but wow this is a whole new level even for them. </p><p>"Okay, something's fishy here and it sure as hell ain't me." She finally points out one day when they were searching for valuable items in the barge, Mal raises an eyebrow innocently as she smiled, "What do you mean, Uma?" </p><p>The fair skinned girl groans, throwing her a pile of clothes, "You two have been so secretive from the three of us lately." She says, gesturing to herself and to both Gil and Harry, "Captain's right, lass. The two of ye barely talk to us." </p><p>Evie stares at Harry guiltily while Mal fidgets with the items she's collected. Honestly, they haven't thought of saying anything to anyone yet, not even Jay or Carlos know the full details, hell, it's cute that it was their secret for a while. A week at most. </p><p>Uma waits for them to talk, staring at them expectantly while the rest stop searching the barge, Evie turns her gaze to Mal, who, in turn was already looking at her, waiting for her signal because after all, it might be theirs but Evie was the one carrying it. Evie looks down at her stomach, then back at her friends, "I think it's time we tell them."</p><p>Mal nods, "Look, this wasn't how we planned on telling you guys but," She stops, now turning to her girlfriend to let her continue, Evie hesitates for a bit, but when she says the encouraging look Uma gives her, she nods, "I'm pregnant."</p><p>And okay, that could've been received more nicely but I kid you not, Uma shrieked, jumping from her place as she runs to Evie, sliding on the wet sand as Harry and Gil both scramble towards them, all looking for an explanation as Jay and Carlos stand with them. </p><p>"Does Mal have a dick that we don't know about?" She asks, casually peeking on Mal's crotch to which the fairy covers immediately, flicking Uma's head as they began to carry the things they collected, now walking back to their hideout where they can share the items equally. Their friends continue to question them, to which, they don't answer until they're safe inside their haven. </p><p>"From my mom's magic books, it says that any love can penetrate through any magical barrier if it's strong. Well, since Evie and I have that, boom, magic baby." Mal says casually as their friends gape at her, all of their jaws down on the ground as they all stare at her with wide eyes, "Oh my god, I swear if I'm not the godmother of this child, I will riot." Uma huffs, emphasizing each word as she approaches the two, pulling them into a very awkward hug she very much disliked. </p><p>"As if we have other friends that are girls, of course you're the godmother of this child." Mal deadpans, pulling away from Uma as Evie sits on their worn out couch, already putting the things in a neat pile. "Quick question, who's the godfather?" </p><p>Evie turns to Gil, smiling at him yet frowning all the same, "There's four of you and I really don't want to talk about this way too soon." She smiles politely, Gil nods, letting her continue her job properly as they all sit down. Jay then beams at Mal, "Whatever you two need for the next few months, we're all here for you two." </p><p>Oh how he wished he hasn't said that.</p><p>The first month, the start of hell. The symptoms came in a little late, so Mal wasn't really fazed by it at first. Well, until everything starts crashing down. </p><p>First, the nausea, the wave of morning sickness. Evie hated it. Like, okay, she had it for days before but somehow, in some way, it got so much worse. </p><p>She was asleep, curled up in a ball beside Mal, both falling asleep after doing their stupid History of Evil lessons. It was fine, really, she was asleep, she was okay, nothing was wrong. Not. </p><p>She grumbles, opening her eyes as she rushes to the bathroom, already holding her hair up as she begins to throw up. Mal, instinctively, walks up to her, a small tired smile on her face as she holds Evie's hair, rubbing her back as she yawns. </p><p>Mal knew this was bound to happen and it was supposed to be a big change, something even she won't want. She thought she wouldn't want it. But this was Evie, this was her. The love of her life, the one reason why she's even breathing, why she wants to dream. "Don't you hate me by now?" Evie asks, slumping on the ground as she stares up at Mal. </p><p>The fairy shrugs, kneeling beside her as she places a kiss on Evie's nose, watching it scrunch as she pushes Mal away, "Please get away, I reek." She says, the girl wasn't fazed. She just pulls her closer, "Why would I even hate you?" She asks, her lips turning to a pout as Evie shrugs, "Your sleeping pattern is fucked, I wake you up too early in the morning and most of the time, I'm throwing up." She answers, frowning at herself as Mal kisses her head, "I could never hate you." </p><p>Oh, but only because that was just the start. After morning sickness? The next one is Evie being so concerned by her breasts. It was weird but it's not like Mal can do or say anything about it. </p><p>Evie stares at herself in front of the mirror, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she pokes her breasts, Mal just stares at her, baffled by the weirdness of it all. She then looks down on herself, curious about what Evie is doing, she pokes her own breasts, resulting Evie to laugh as she sees Mal from behind her, re-creating what she was doing. </p><p>"M, what the hell are you doing?" She asks with a laugh as she turns around, droplets of water spraying on Mal since she had just gone from the shower, her girlfriend shrugs, "You were doing it, I got curious."</p><p>She shakes her head, climbing back on the bed as Mal reads her textbook, "The mirror said my boobs would go softer. I don't know why, I just tried if it was true." She explains, Mal hums, "Can I try it?" She asks, her hand mid-way into Evie's breasts when the blue haired princess stops her. </p><p>The next symptoms just came crashing down all at once and it kinda tired out Mal, to be honest, despite not the one having to actually deal of it. </p><p>They were on their way to Dragon Hall, all ready to endure their last day of school. They all made plans, go to school, endure the last day, head to the Fish and Chips shop, hang out at the Lost Revenge, maybe ask CJ if they could borrow one of her high definition movies, watch it all together and probably pass out due to tired ness on the deck of the ship. </p><p>They all had clothes inside their bags in exchange of school stuff because honestly, though, no one really takes notes in Dragon Hall. It's either cheat or fail. Not because they didn't grow up evil meant there's nothing bad in their DNA. </p><p>It starts with the fact that even Evie's favorite food, slightly stale bagels with extra sour cream, specifically, makes her puke. She hates the smell of it, hates the sight of it. It bugged Mal, a little, to be honest, I mean, that's her favorite food. It's weird. </p><p>"Carlos, honey, I'm sorry but is it okay if you eat that already? I can't handle the smell." She gags, facing away from the white haired boy who nods understandably, shoving down his very cold pizza in one go. </p><p>Harry raises an eyebrow, "Is it that bad, princess? Ye really hate food?" He asks, a few crumbs of bread escaping his mouth, making Gil scrunch his nose in disgust as he brushes it off, Evie nods. </p><p>"If she's not hungry and there's food, she throws up at the scent of it. If she's hungry, she doesn't." Mal says knowingly as she continues her sketch, an alleyway just outside their hideout. </p><p>"Where did you learn that?" Evie asks as she stops Mal, the girl shrugs, "Remember that textbook I was reading? Yeah, it was a pregnancy book I found at the barge." She shrugs casually before coming back to her sketch, not seeing the look of adoration on Evie's face. </p><p>Honestly, Evie had been so caught up in everything that she didn't realize how much Mal has been doing for her. </p><p>She wakes up extra early, she gets her food at the right time, she endures Evie's frequent peeing, she doesn't mind it when Evie's acting weird, talking to a mirror on her hand. </p><p>Mal was there, just there, supporting her and helping her with every step in the way, despite just being at the first month, she's actually trying. </p><p>She yawns, still continuing her sketch despite her droopy eyes. They've all gone to their different classes now, unfortunately, she doesn't share Evil 101 with anyone. She sighs, banging her head on the desk. </p><p>She's been tired, constantly. Honestly, she's forgotten about what sleep is like because if she isn't reading, she was with Evie in the restroom. </p><p>She should hate it, in another world she does hate it but she doesn't. Because it's different, seeing Evie with this glow on her face despite just puking a few seconds ago, the huge grin on her face when Mal says something about pregnancy or how her eyes soften at the sight of children. She yawns, closing her eyes, dreaming of their future. </p><p>The day goes by quickly after that and just like their plans, they all head to the Lost Revenge after getting food, all making sure not to bring it near Evie or else she's throwing up. </p><p>They managed to borrow a slasher film from CJ, thankfully, it was kinda new so they didn't have to watch the same movie over and over again. God, they hated that killer doll, Chucky, was it?</p><p>They were surprised when Evie falls asleep, not even the first act of the movie done and here she was, dozing off on Jay's shoulder as Mal strokes her hair, "So, Doctor Bertha, why is your girlfriend asleep so early?" Jay asks teasingly as Mal rolls her eyes, "She's tired, it's normal for her to have fatigue since she's still adjusting to all the hormonal changes." She explains, her eyes not even leaving the screen as the clown begins to have his first kill. Auradon people are weird, of all the scary things, it just had to be a clown. </p><p>They all had their opinions about this pregnancy, for example, Carlos thinks it's cool, now knowing that good magic can penetrate the barrier, and since they get to see how Mal and Evie would turn to parents. Jay thinks it's funny, at least for now, since Mal gets to be a helicopter parent and he gets to be the cool uncle. </p><p>Uma thinks it's cute, despite her hatred for that word, she admits that it's adorable how Mal would know the little details about Evie's pregnancy, Harry just wants to see the baby and Gil was just confused, still not believing anything. </p><p>They all thought that Evie stirred awake due to the horrified yells of children but she wasn't, she just quickly stands up and heads to the loo, again, they all turn to Mal as she stands up. </p><p>"She'll begin to pee frequently, baby's squishing her bladder." She throws over her shoulder before assisting her girl. </p><p>They all turn to each other, sharing smiles as they see Mal and Evie's love for each other.</p><p>The second month, if the first month was comprised of nausea, vomiting, frequent peeing, hatred of food and fatigue, well, that was just a warm up. </p><p>Because next thing they knew, Evie was running back and forth from the nearest bathroom to where everybody else was. Even Grimhilde was bothered by her daughter's frequent travels to their restroom. Sometimes, she even thinks of making her stay there for the whole day since all she ever does was go there. Half of the blue haired princess' day was comprised of peeing and throwing up. It wasn't fun. Very far from it. </p><p>But to be honest, it was Mal handling most of it, the moment she sees Evie stand up, she rushes to the bathroom, opening the door and opening the lid of the toilet, and while she's going at it, she takes a glass of water, either for her or Evie, depending the situation. </p><p>Everyone knew what to do now, they knew not to approach Evie with food, not to talk to her without gargling or brushing your teeth, don't deprive her of any sleep, don't wake her up when she's finally asleep and not to use the bathroom whenever she's there. </p><p>Evie hates it. It wasn't fun having a literal child to squeeze your bladder, it wasn't fun to not even like food. </p><p>They were all hanging out again, this time in Hell Hall, using Carlos' beat up laptop he got from one of the lucky barges. While everyone else was busy playing games, Mal and Evie were seated at his bed, both staring at the view of Auradon. </p><p>"You know, someday, I want to go there." Mal points out as she stares at Evie, a smile painting across her ruby red lips as she nods, "Maybe, someday, we will. All of us." She replies, looking at their friends who were now jumping up and down as they surpassed a level. Mal chuckles. </p><p>"You know, I just realized that we're basically parents already. I mean, have you seen our friends?" She asks Evie, her joke seemingly lifted the girl's mood as she begins to laugh, up to the point where she was snorting. Mal grins. </p><p>"Oh my gosh, you're right." She giggles, Mal squints at her friends, "Carlos is definitely the youngest child." She says, surveying her friends as Evie does the same.</p><p>"Then Gil is the next to Carlos, both babies." The princess laughs as Mal scoffs, "Yeah but the younger one is more mature." </p><p>"Uma is definitely the oldest." Evie hums, leaning closer to Mal as she agrees, "Definitely. Harry and Jay are practically twins." She continues, still watching them when Evie begins to squirm. </p><p>Mal removes herself from Evie, already running to the nearest bathroom and opening both the door and the toilet lid, also going to the kitchen as she heard Evie throwing up. She gets a glass of water, greeting Cruella with a shy smile as the woman walks away, "Mal, tell Carlos not to set the house on fire, please!" </p><p>Mal doesn't even acknowledge the reminder as she enters the bathroom, meeting Evie who was sitting on the floor with a frown, knees drawn to her chest, her eyes a little watery and her voice a little hoarse. "You must really hate me now, huh? Like, seriously, you must be tired of me." </p><p>Again, the fairy kneels, handing her the water as she maintains her eye contact with her girlfriend, a lazy smile across her lips. </p><p>"Still don't hate you. I like it actually, me racing against you to the bathroom." She winks, placing a tender kiss on Evie's lips, "And me? Get tired of you? Never. That day would only come when I die." </p><p>Evie flushes, her paled cheeks now returning its color and more as Mal smirks at her, "Stop it." She whines, shoving Mal away, "Stop what?" </p><p>Evie groans, glaring at her as her girlfriend smiles at her smugly, "That." She mutters, covering Mal's smile with her hand, "You mean my smile? Why?" She asks, a little muffled but still understandable. Evie sighs, resigned. "It's doing things to me. Makes my heart jumpy."</p><p>And despite all the shit they have been going through just two months in, they both found a calm in each other. And maybe it wasn't enough for Evie's rampage the next morning but hey, Uma tried her best to calm the princess down when Mal wasn't there. </p><p>It was the morning after. They were all up, breakfast was taken from the Slop Shop, everyone was ready to go home and everything was alright until Evie takes a cup. A cup of coffee, to be specific. </p><p>Jay sees it, and guiltily, he admits that he may or may not have read the pregnancy books himself to help out so he knew that it was time for Evie to start changing her lifestyle. And by that, it meant no coffee. </p><p>So he takes matters into his own hands. I mean, how bad can Evie be? She's literally half of Jay's weight even if she had a child in her. Nothing could go wrong. </p><p>Except the fact that everything did go extremely wrong and Jay would pretty much feel like hell was way better than what's happening right now because the moment he took Evie's cup of coffee, she goes nuts. Absolutely crazy, not Gucci, Jay does nor recommend. Nuh-uh. </p><p>"I'm sorry but why the fuck did you just take my coffee?" She asks, despite her voice being soft and quiet, it was menacing, dark and low that even Harry was afraid. </p><p>"You aren't supposed to have coffee." Jay reasons out, handing the cup to Carlos who only had no choice but to gulp it all down, knowing there's no way in hell that he's wasting good food. </p><p>Evie snaps her gaze at him, still glaring at them, "Carlos! Why did you do that?" She shrieks, loud enough that it caused the dog outside to bark. "Sorry, Evie, Jay's right. You can't take it." </p><p>About to snap at them once more, Uma steps in, "Evie, girl, calm down, it's just coffee." The sea witch tries, her whole life flashing before her eyes as Evie glares at her. </p><p>Thankfully, Mal came, immediately rushing to her girlfriend and hugging her, unaware of what just happened. "Hey, what's up?" She asks, placing her chin on Evie's shoulder as the girl begins to cry, Gil furrows his eyebrows. </p><p>"The-They didn't let me have my coffee." Evie sobs, turning around and nuzzling her head on Mal's neck as the three who were nearly killed stare at her in disbelief. "I swear, Evie was just this close to snapping our necks." </p><p>Mal closes her eyes, sighing, "I guess your first mood swing has come." </p><p>And she was right, for that was just a first of many.</p><p>The third month, after the series of nausea, fatigue and vomiting, the moment Mal got used to it, it stops. Not permanently but it doesn't happen as much as it used to.</p><p>Evie was just thankful that she doesn't have to run to the bathroom at five in the morning just to throw up. She's thankful that she doesn't fall asleep during their time while hanging out, she's thankful that she doesn't have to get up and puke somewhere when her body tells her to. </p><p>And okay, maybe she still pees a lot but that she can bear, it's normal. People pee every single day.</p><p>She stares at the mirror on her hand, racking her brain for useful questions, things she could tell Mal. </p><p>And that's when she looks down on her stomach, just realizing now that there had been a bump. The baby bump was there. Whatever her baby is, it's there, it- it's growing. </p><p>At first, everything they did never made sense. It was like Evie just caught very bad food poisoning and a bipolar disorder but this, it's enough to show that there actually is something. That they do have a baby, living inside of her, growing day by day. </p><p>Evie could feel some tears escaping her eyes as she stares at herself in the mirror, she was crying for several reasons, to be honest. </p><p>One, she can't wear her leather jeans anymore, which, suits her very well and it's a bummer she can't wear it for the next few months. </p><p>Two, she's a weirdo for thinking that she can't make stretchy leather pants and she doesn't even know why the hell she was crying about it. </p><p>And third, it's because she's starting to actually feel like a mother now. That, she is carrying someone inside of her and it feels so surreal. It feels like a dream. </p><p>Mal had her head stuck on her shirt, so, being the dumbass she was, decides to not call her mother or Evie for help but rather walk around Bargain Castle with a shirt stuck to her head as she begins her quest to search for her room. </p><p>Surprisingly, she arrived unscathed, and another surprise, her shirt finally got unstuck. </p><p>She cocks her head to the side, staring at Evie with confused eyes when the princess sees her from the mirror, a big grin on her face as she waves Mal to come over. </p><p>The fairy does what she was told, walking over to her girlfriend who was still staring at herself in the mirror. "What are you staring at, you weirdo?" Mal asks, a flick on the head for the nickname. Okay, noted, not using that again. </p><p>"It's here, M. There's an actual living thing inside of me." Evie cries, Mal furrows her eyebrows, thinking of this as another mood swing, "E, that's what we've been focusing on for the past two months."</p><p>The enchantress glares at her, Mal cowers in fear, apologizing immediately as Evie takes her hand, running it down her stomach back and forth until Mal gets it. </p><p>The fairy gets it the second time her hand ran over. She jumps, pulling up Evie's shirt as she witnesses the bump as well.</p><p>"Oh my god. You have a bump!" Mal says excitedly as she kneels in front of Evie, kissing her stomach and putting her ear up against it as she begins to talk. </p><p>"Hey there, little berry, it's your mom." She starts, staring up at Evie with eyes filled with wonder, really, there was no way Mal could describe how she was feeling right now. All she knew was that she was the happiest person in probably the whole of Auradon. </p><p>"You know, you're a fetus now. Probably an inch and a half. Anyways, just wanted to say hi." She finishes, placing one last kiss on Evie's stomach. "And you're calling me a weirdo."</p><p>Mal just shakes her head, taking Evie's hand as they both left, now headed to her father's birthday party.</p><p>Surprisingly, Evie was in a whole good mood for the whole night, not even getting mad at Jay when he approaches her, so that's good because he literally thought he was going to die in the hands of Evie that day. </p><p>Mal was wandering around, chit chatting with people until she sits back with Evie, a longing look on her face as she stared at the distance, Mal furrows her eyebrows, waving her hand frantically in front of Evie's face until the girl blinks, shoving the arm away. </p><p>"You zoned out. Everything okay?" Mal asks, concerned that maybe Evie was about to have a breakdown again or maybe Evie needs to puke again. She was ready for those two situations but still, everything is unpredictable right now. Evie slumps back, pouting her lips at Mal. </p><p>"I want tuna stuffed into a bagel with ketchup." She says, her stomach rumbling at the thought of the dish. Mal's stomach rumbled too but not for the same reason. </p><p>She looks at Evie incredulously, checking her temperature if she was hot, checking her pulse if she was alive, kissing her repeatedly to see if she would react. Evie doesn't. She's normal. </p><p>"Evie, apart from bagel, you absolutely despise tuna and ketchup." The fairy says, gawking at Evie as she arches her eyebrows, "I never said I hated fish nor tomatoes. Will you just please get me some?" </p><p>Mal stares at her, a disgusted look on her face before excusing herself away from guests, taking Uma with her as they go back to the dock. </p><p>"Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?" Uma huffs, trying to peel herself away from Mal as the fairy drags her, "Get me the best tuna you could ever cook and put it in a bag. I'll be at the Slop Shop getting ketchup packets and a stale bagel."</p><p>Uma didn't even need an explanation for that. Just scrunches her face in disgust before running off to their family business. Mal sighs, shoving a coin to the goblin as she takes the bagel and the ketchup packets. </p><p>The moment Evie sees it, her eyes began to feast on it, her mouth watering. </p><p>Admittedly, it's weird, but she was Mal's weirdo, and they'll get through all these weird food, even if it makes everyone else puke.</p><p>The fourth month, the time where Evie is holed inside her room for a whole week that even Mal wasn't able to enter. Why, you ask? The moment her bump began growing, she hauled Jay's and Carlos' ass to the barge and to every shop inside the Isle just to get fabrics.</p><p>The fourth month wasn't really that hard, just don't bother Evie and you'll be good for the rest of the day. Kinda hard, sure, but they got through it.</p><p>"Why the hell do you need this much?" Jay huffs, already struggling to bring the heaping amount of fabrics inside the Castle Across the Way, Carlos was just whistling, using his impractical but still useful method of draping everything on him. "Because I'm not only making my clothes, I'm making baby clothes too."</p><p>Carlos' ears perked up, staring up at Evie as he stops, "Isn't it too early? And won't the gender affect it? What if you made boy clothes and it's a girl?" He asks, grunting in discomfort as he trekks up the stairs, "Ever heard of a thing called unisex?"</p><p>"Why? What's with sex?" Jay asks, his head poking out of the pile of clothes as he smirks, Evie rolls her eyes, opening her door and letting them drop the fabrics on her bed, "Not sex, you idiot." She chastised, sitting on her chair as she worked the machine.</p><p>"Now leave, I don't want the two of you distracting me." She dismisses, waving her friends off as they scurried away, both leaving the princess alone as she began working on her clothes.</p><p>Honestly, everything has been going on so smoothly, her mom had already asked her minions to go clean the spare room for a nursery, Maleficent already asked the goblins to make a crib, Carlos was out there, creating a stroller with the others.</p><p>And Mal, Lucifer, she's been doing everything that Evie is scared that Mal would eventually get tired of her and leave her. She's waking up at the dead of the night, making Evie's weird cravings, fluffing her pillow, taking her to the restroom. Mal has done everything and Evie can't even pay her back because the girl insists her not to. If she does try paying her back, the girl stops her.</p><p>Mal leans on her bed, her first night away from Evie, it was sad, her day felt incomplete without waking up at the ass crack of dawn to get her some pickles, it's odd that she doesn't wake up to a frown that quickly turns to a scowl then to a smile.</p><p>"What's up with that frown?" Maleficent asks her daughter, leaning on the doorway as Mal looks up from her sketchbook, she shrugs, "I miss her. It's weird that I can't get her the pickles she wants or the cheese she tops with her dried up orange." She answers, Maleficent smiles, "Aren't you tired, little dragon?"</p><p>Mal shakes her head, pursing her lips together as she lets her mom stroke her hair, "Everyone asks me if I am, and I'm not, even if I do look tired or even if I am physically tired, I'm not." She explains, sighing in relaxation as her mom continues to stroke her hair, "And why aren't you?"</p><p>"Because I know that everything I do for her right now is worth it. And I can't get tired of the smile she give me whenever she eats her weird cravings, or-or the twinkle in her eyes when I make the face of annoyance when she wants more pickles. I just can't get tired of her, mom. What do I do about this?" She asks, looking up at the Evil Fairy who only grins at her, "You are in love. Not just with her but your baby too. And speaking of said baby, he or she would start moving by the end of the month."</p><p>Mal smiles, already imagining her little child when Maleficent closes her eyes, "You know, at first I really thought that the two of you couldn't do it but here you are. I'm impressed." She says, Mal scoffs, "Did you treat dad like how Evie is treating me right now? Did he rush to the bathroom for you, get you tuna in the middle of the night?"</p><p>Maleficent opens an eye, shaking her head at Mal, "Your father and I, the moment we conceived you, at first, when you weren't even out yet, we didn't want to do anything with you. He did nothing, I did nothing. And then you came and as if everything changed."</p><p>"Obviously, we didn't work out but we tried for you. And I gotta say, I'm proud of what you became. And what makes me prouder is how different you already are to us because you've done everything for Evie in such a young age." She finishes, her eyes glistening under the dimmed fluorescent lights.</p><p>Mal didn't know if she should feel bad for her mom or for herself because hell, she wasn't a planned child. But, despite all of that, she realizes how much they sacrificed for her just to she could get a near decent childhood while living in a bad neighborhood with no way out even if you try. </p><p>It took Mal another day before she could no longer handle not seeing Evie, so, first thing in the morning, she sneaks out from her window, run to Castle Across the Way and climb on Evie's window. </p><p>Evie admires her work, the new line of clothes she gets to wear. She's been up since six in the morning, excited to go and create new clothes that she doesn't even notice her girlfriend sitting on her window, a proud smile on her face as she stares at Evie in awe. </p><p>"You know, if I was a baby, I'd totally wear that." Mal says, smirking when Evie jumps up, surprised to see Mal at this early hour, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to go to me unless you really miss me."</p><p>Mal shrugs, walking over to her and pulling her in for a kiss, "My mom had to lock all the doors because one second away from you and I already miss you so badly." She smiles, kissing Evie again. </p><p>Evie doesn't know if it was the butterflies in her stomach or their child, but whatever it is, they're going crazy inside of her. And she couldn't blame them, even she's going crazy because of Mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. everything we wanted (part two)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fifth month, the time where Evie's stomach is actually bloated, a sign that yes, she is carrying a child, and yes, it's the size of a cantaloupe. Harry thinks it's a small melon, Uma thinks it's a balloon, Carlos thinks it's a helmet, Mal just agrees with them since everything about it is accurate. </p><p>Evie thinks it's a bowl, the one her mother uses to keep change and keys, that's also a little accurate but Grimhilde says different, she says it looks like the size of a half basketball which, is also accurate. Honestly, that's what this month was all about. </p><p>"Aye, lass, would ye be a dear and give me a hand here?" Harry grunts as he pulls the load of stuff he took from Drizella, her daughter's old baby stuff, Mal sighs, rushing towards him, "You know, you didn't really have to do this, Hook, you being here for us is already enough." Mal says, taking the box from the other side as the pirate shrugs, "Can't resist it, love. The two of ye clearly need stuff, yer both five months in, did ye know ye could determine your baby's gender?" He asks with a smile on his face, Mal hums. </p><p>"I see you've been reading my books." She smirks, unloading the box when they reached the top of the hideout, he grins, "It's a great practice if I want to be ah doctor." He answers, pocketing the one thing her promised himself not to get, but hey, he deserves it. He deserves the little parrot toy. </p><p>"A doctor, huh? That's good for you. Need those in here other than genius magical mirrors." She chuckles, they both worked in silence after that, assembling the crib with Gil also coming in to help, Uma also dropped by, giving them food and helping on one step then leaving. </p><p>"Have you thought of baby names yet, Mal?" Gil asks, taking a break from his building and wiping the sweat off of his face, the fairy furrows her eyebrows, "Isn't it too early?" She asks, Harry rolls his eyes, "Yer makin' a fuckin' crib 'n' yer tellin' me it's too early?" </p><p>Mal did not appreciate his sarcasm but still sighed nonetheless, "We haven't talked about it yet, and we won't. We'll name him or her when he or she is born." She answers, continuing her work as Harry hums, "What if you two have twins?"</p><p>Mal glares at them, "Funny. We're preparing for one kid and we're both already tired. What more if we have two?" She asks, kinda annoyed but kinda not, she smiles to herself, thinking of what their little dysfunctional family would become. </p><p>She raises her head from the amount of wood, groaning in annoyance when she sees Harry poking Gil with a screwdriver, something he found in a barge years ago. "Harry, put that down. You might hurt him." She reprimands him, "But he was annoyin' me!" </p><p>She then turns to Gil with an arched eyebrow, "Say you're sorry, you too Harry." </p><p>The moment those words came out of her mouth, she groans, banging her head on the wall, her child isn't even here and she already sounds like a mom. </p><p>Evie was no different from her. She leans on the wooden planks of the Lost Revenge, already making bottles out of scrapped plastic with the help of Jay, Uma and Carlos. Uma was a huge help in making this things to make the plastic non toxic, Jay was just there because he has to wash the plastics and both Carlos and Evie were doing most of the things. </p><p>"Auradon's missing out on us. We're fucking geniuses." Uma exclaims as she flails her arms, Evie laughs, "Please, we're way better than those Auradonians." She smirks, a laugh escaping from Carlos' lips as Jay begins to bring them another load of plastic. </p><p>"I'll bet you a sandwich, they don't even know how to throw a punch." He says with a smug smile, Uma nods in agreement, staring at Evie with a little smile, "Hey, princess? Have you ever thought of a name yet?"</p><p>Evie shakes her head, "Not yet. Mal and I decided not to until the baby's here." She replies, removing her head from the blast of smoke from the machine, Carlos begins to panic, fanning it away, afraid that it'll hurt Evie in some sort. </p><p>They all stop for a while and everything was cool until Evie sees Jay and Carlos about to throw Uma overboard, she sighs, "Jay, Carlos, put Uma down." She says in her calmest yet creepiest voice ever, the two began to tense, turning around and dropping Uma on the deck with a thud. </p><p>"Say sorry right now or so help me Lucifer, I will chew your ass off." She says sternly, the two immediately help Uma up, cowering in fear under Evie's gaze as they mumbled their apologies. </p><p>It took them some time before Evie scrunches her face, realizing how motherly she was being to her friends. God, she's not going to become a full helicopter parent like her mom, right?</p><p>They all stop working for the day, all going home, with the exception of Mal and Evie who were now both staying at their hideout more often. The moment Evie sees Mal, she smiles, rushing to her as fast as she could with all her fatigue and weight, pulling her in for hug. Mal chuckles, "Tired?"</p><p>"Very." Evie mumbles, yawning just right after to prove her point, Mal grins, "So, how was the bottle making?" She asks, an eyebrow raised at Evie as she helped her to the bed, she slumps back down, "I called Jay and Carlos out for bullying Uma. God, I already feel like an overprotective mom."</p><p>"Really?" Mal chuckles in disbelief, "I scolded Harry and Gil." She smiles, sharing her own experience as Evie laughs, "We're going to be total helicopter parents." She replies exasperatedly. They were both dozing off, Mal's hand above hers, just resting on her stomach when it happened. </p><p>They both felt it, their eyes widening. "Oh my fu-freaking- E! It kicked you!" Mal gasps, putting her ear up on her girlfriend's stomach as Evie just stares at it in disbelief. "Hey, bud, can you kick me?" Mal asks, her voice muffled. It took a while but it happened again. Mal was kicked right on the ear. </p><p>They both stare at each other, smiles adorning their faces. "It's there. It's moving." Evie cries, laughing as she wipes away the tears of joy, Mal nods, "It likes us. That's good." </p><p>It took them a while before falling asleep, but it was all worth it.</p><p>The sixth month, the beginning of actual hell in Evie's part. At first, they didn't even realize that they have all created enough shit for the baby. The baby had a nursery at the Bargain Castle, the Castle Across the Way, in the hideout and in the Lost Revenge. </p><p>The excitement for the baby was real, everything, from the growing of Evie's belly to every little kick it does. Others found it weird, honestly, especially to Ursula who hates the fact that there's something squirming inside Evie when she literally had tentacles for feet. </p><p>People at school acknowledge it too, they're all having an opinion about it but most of it was good so that's what they focus on. Some even put little things inside the parents' lockers, name suggestions, baby clothes, tips, wishes of good luck. Something you don't expect from a school literally filled to the brim with the children of villains. </p><p>"You know, this is weird. Even I'm getting stuff for the two of you. It's not cool." Jay says one day, all sitting down inside the cafeteria of Dragon Hall, Evie laughs, taking the bag of diapers from Vitani, the daughter of the great lion, Scar. </p><p>It was the end of Evie's second trimester and literally all of them were starting to ready themselves, in a few months, there's going to be a little creature with them that's from Mal and Evie. It's fucking scary, really, I mean, that child could either have Mal's evil smirk or Evie's charming one, she could have Mal's scary glowy eyes, she could be as smart as Evie and as scary as Mal. In short, the creature scares them and it only dawned on them now. </p><p>Everything was baby-proofed and actually, it's great because Uma's crew got less injured, Carlos doesn't have to throw a rock at the sign anymore, Maleficent doesn't have to scratch herself anymore and well, Grimhilde can't bang her head accidentally on her door when she's rushing. It's a win-win for everyone. </p><p>"You're now a size of a basketball. So, quick question, is it heavy?" Carlos asks randomly as they all help Evie in getting up the stairs of their home, she laughs dryly, giving him a glare, "Do you think I would need you and Mal to help my ass in getting up if it wasn't?" </p><p>Carlos mutters an apology, opening the door for Evie as Mal sends him an apologetic smile. Evie was just tired, honestly. She couldn't even be bothered to like, I don't know, change clothes? The moment she hits the bed, she falls asleep. </p><p>Mal purses her lips together, deciding not to wake her up just yet as she pulls Carlos downstairs, banging her head on the table. </p><p>He frowns, "Hey, are you okay?" He asks calmly, his voice soft as he scoots closer to her, stroking her head as he begins to hear her sniff, sobbing a little. He doesn't force her to talk, he just waits there. Waiting for her to let everything out. </p><p>"Carlos, I-I haven't gotten any sleep, I haven't eaten today, my whole body is sore and I'm just so fucking tired." She gasps, wiping her tears away as she puts her head in her hands, Carlos just lets her continue. </p><p>"I love Evie to death, I love our child to death but it's so tiring. It's so tiring having to deal with everything." She adds, her voice a little muffled by her hands as Carlos pulls her into a hug. </p><p>She knows that she should not feel this but she's tired. Emotionally and physically drained. And it's all taking a toll on her. </p><p>"Then why don't you tell her? Why don't you stop, even for a while? Just take a moment to breathe?" He questions, she doesn't answer for a lengthy minute, just closing her eyes and letting her body rest. Let her soul find some peace even just for a moment. </p><p>"Because I love her. And even if I'm down on my last breath, I'd still do everything for her and our child because they need me. They need me just as much as I need them and I just can't let them fend for their own." </p><p>"And even if it hurts, even if it drains me, physically, mentally, emotionally. God, I can't stop. I don't want to stop because everything is just so worth it." She chuckles breathlessly, Carlos nods, trying to understand her and he does. </p><p>"Seeing her smile, hearing her sigh in relief, noticing that sparkle in her eyes. Then in three more months everything would finally pay off because he or she is going to be here." She smiles, imagining the little baby in her arms, crying, thrashing and flailing about but it's their child.  </p><p>"And I know that it would just be as tiring but, like I said, it's worth it. They're my home. Hell, it's hard to admit it but you guys are my home." She finishes, not fully expecting those words to come out of her mouth, she began turning to the boy with a small smile as she ruffles his hair, placing a kiss on the top of his head. </p><p>Carlos scrunches his nose, a little disgusted that these words were escaping his mouth but he says it nonetheless, "And you guys are our homes. You're the next closest thing to our parents and that says a lot after all they've done for us." </p><p>The two were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't even see Evie, sat on top of the stairs as a smile makes its way to her face. </p><p>She feels a little guilty, hearing how tired Mal is after everything and she was about to leave, throw a fit when she had heard that but the moment Mal tells Carlos how she loved doing it despite having to sacrifice her life. She stays, listening to more of their conversation. </p><p>She takes one more look at them before coming up again, an idea formulating in her head. </p><p>Mal and Carlos spoke for another hour until he had to leave, the fairy sighs, already preparing herself for another round with Bitchy Evie when she notices the room. </p><p>Evie was waiting for her on the bed, arms outstretched with small smile on her face, "The baby and I are sorry for tiring you out so, to apologize, we're here to serve you."</p><p>Mal shakes her head, not believing what Evie was doing as she climbs on the bed, "You heard?" She asks, a little frown coming to her face when Evie nods. </p><p>"You've done so much for me and our baby, M. So much that you forgot to take care of yourself. So please, for once, let me be the one who comforts you, the one who gets you to sleep. Let me take care of you." Evie pouts, her girlfriend sighs. Nodding her head as she lies down on Evie's lap. </p><p>Honestly, Mal doesn't regret it. Because that was the greatest sleep she's had since the past few months.</p><p>The seventh month, remember when I said that hell was just beginning on Evie's part? Well, about that. Hell is fucking happening right now and it ain't pretty. </p><p>After her and Mal had a very peaceful month, just creating stuff, stocking on pickles, massaging once in a while for cramps, you know, the basics, everything just went into flames. Poof, it's gone. No more peaceful sleep, no more dreams, no more "Good Morning, baby." </p><p>Because everything has began to hate them. If Mal is still alive by the end of this pregnancy, it's a miracle because Evie is just annoyed by literally everything right now. </p><p>It starts one afternoon, both of them just lying on the bed, Mal was sketching, drifting off on her own world when it happens. The first of many encounters. The series of Evie getting pissed at Mal for the smallest, teeny-tiniest of things. </p><p>"Can you move your head? Face away from me." Evie says blankly, eyes not leaving her book as Mal furrows her eyebrows, "Why?" She asks, careful not to like, poke the bear or in her case, her pregnant girlfriend which was way worse than any damn bear because Evie can kill you with a look. </p><p>"You breathe too loud, it annoys me." She replies, eyes still not leaving her book. Mal nods, standing up and about to sit on the desk when Evie drops her book, staring at her like she's killed a dog or something, "What are you doing?"</p><p>Mal knits her eyebrows together, still confused, "You told me that I breathe too loud so I thought that I could move here so you wouldn't hear me." She explains, scratching the back of her neck, "Did I ask you to leave, though?"</p><p>Mal swore she was about to hold her breath and kill herself because her girlfriend snapped at her. But she doesn't when Evie's face softens, "Oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry, M. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She apologizes quickly as Mal sighs in relief, placing a kiss on her lips. "So, I stay here?" She asks, pointing to the bed. Evie shakes her head, "No, you moving to the desk actually makes sense. Your breathing still annoys me." </p><p>At first, it was just that and that was fine. Both fine on each other's part because it's funny, something they could laugh about, you know? But that stops when the cramps began. And not just those cramps you could easily dismiss, nope, these were intense. </p><p>They were all gathered around, not  just their gang, their families, inside Bargain Castle, talking about plans on 'Isle Day' or the twentieth anniversary of them being trapped under the hell hole. </p><p>"I still don't get why we celebrate this. We literally celebrate the anniversary of us getting trapped under a barrier. Doesn't make sense." Jay sulks, eyeing his dad as he shrugs, "There are good things in little packages. We all might see this as a bad occurrence in our lives but if it weren't for this barrier, none of us would change."</p><p>"If not for this barrier, we wouldn't have you." Grimhilde continues, a perfected smile gracing her lips as Mal and Evie sit on the couch, seemingly uninterested. </p><p>But they weren't. They were interested but the moment Mal sees even the slightest of discomfort on Evie, they stop listening and she begins calming her down, massaging her limbs as the pain continues. </p><p>Evie endures it all, thinking to herself that everything, all of this would be over in two months. No more pain, no more mood swings, no more weird cravings, no more basketball sized belly. Everything would be back to normal, just with a child. </p><p>And besides, those two months would come by quickly. The past six months did, and it's all because of everyone in this room. They've all done something for them. </p><p>They're this weird, big, dysfunctional family. Mal and Evie even did a babysitting chart. To elaborate, let us all start with the grandparents. </p><p>And for reference, we're using this chart with the following criteria; helicopter parent, wine aunt, cool uncle, great at babysitting, mediocre at babysitting and what Mal and Evie would like to call, 'god is dead, the sun has crashed and the house is on fire.'</p><p>Grandparent number one, Captain James Hook. He's on the great at babysitting route. He can cook, can tell you bedtime stories, does puppets with socks, sometimes even a light show and will get any child to sleep. </p><p>Grandparent number two, Gaston. He's mediocre at this. He can feed the little cretin, he can change a diaper, put it to sleep. </p><p>Grandparent number three, Ursula. The cool one. She's probably the reason why the VK's knew how to handle a knife. She could put you to sleep maybe after getting you drunk on rum that's way too bitter. </p><p>Grandparent number four, Cruella de Vil. She's a wine aunt of some sort. Like, okay, Carlos grew to be a fine young man with manners and all but that doesn't change the fact that she's probably reading a fashion magazine while looking after you. </p><p>Grandparent number five, Jafar. He's in between mediocre at babysitting and cool. He can feed a child, he knows a child, he can put children to sleep and yet, he teaches them parkour. So, that's got to be cool, right?</p><p>Grandparent number six, Hades. He's just everything above. He was a helicopter parent, he was mediocre at babysitting and then he became great, he's cool, he's chill like a wine aunt and yet, he's a god so the 'god is dead, the sun has crashed and the house is on fire' applies to him. </p><p>Grandparent number seven, Maleficent. A hundred percent wine aunt. Like, sure, she made Mal to who she is today and she's been a decent human being but seriously, she'd be doing her nails while watching over her grandchild. </p><p>Grandparent number eight, Grimhilde. Oh, definitely the helicopter parent. There's no explanation. Evie experienced it. She was just lucky she wasn't driven into insanity by her mother. And, what a surprise that Mal got her pregnant while her mom was being helicopter-y too. </p><p>We then move to the next category, the godmother and the godfather candidates. </p><p>The godmother because she's the only female friend, Uma. Total wine aunt. You can go set the whole kitchen on fire and she wouldn't mind. </p><p>Godfather candidate number one, Gil. The one who's actually great at babysitting. No one would expect it but he cooks, he puts people to sleep, he knows how to change a diaper when Mal and Evie don't even have a single clue how, he can also sing, so that's a bonus. </p><p>Godfather candidate number two, Harry. God is dead, the sun has crashed and the house is on fire. Just- just don't let Harry babysit someone alone because hell would break loose if he does. </p><p>Godfather candidate number three, Jay. Mediocre at babysitting and somehow the cool one, he'd probably put you to sleep because you're beat from climbing the roofs. </p><p>Godfather candidate number four, Carlos. Not in the category but he is the child. Or as of now, he is. Protect him at all costs. </p><p>Mal and Evie laugh at each other, staring at their big and weird dysfunctional family.</p><p>The eight month, the time where they all start to freak out because it's literally a month away. In a month there's going to be a small baby in Mal and Evie's arms. </p><p>They all freak out for a variety of reasons. And since the writer literally has no idea what to write for this month since it's just filled with cramps, the writer has decided to elaborate their freak outs and she could not be bothered by it because she wants to write the birth part. Now that everything is settled, act like you didn't read this and proceed normally. </p><p>As I was saying, they all had their own freak outs for a different reasons. The funny thing about it is the fact that the godmother, grandmothers and the uncles are way more panicked than the actual parents. </p><p>At first, okay, Uma was fine with the baby, she was chill, she was cool, she wasn't even thinking about it until she wakes up one day, jitters crawling through her body as she begins baby proofing not just the hideout, not just the Lost Revenge but also their family business. The Fish and Chip shop. </p><p>Ursula was against it at first until she realized that it made sense because it was not just good for safety, it also brought some interesting stuff to the place. </p><p>And of course, since they can't really baby proof the place with actual baby proofing stuff, they had to improvise. Which, was easy on their part. Villain Kids are creative. </p><p>The trays had sponges on its corners, cotton was placed on the table edges, the doors were now padded, cutlery was now sterilized twice a day and Uma began carrying diaper arounds and the baby wasn't even there yet. She just brings them around as if someone is gonna need it. </p><p>Then there's Gil, who doesn't really know how he could help but he starts panicking about what happens to Evie more on the baby. </p><p>Like, what if they were walking and her water broke, what if they were eating and she began to be in labor or what if the baby just you know, pops right out?</p><p>So he begins to clear pathways leading to the Castle Across the Way. Removing dumpsters that were haphazardly placed, cleaning the roads, bringing down ladders, made signs to create an aversion for the next month, removed stones. He doesn't really know what to do after that so he settles on that. Not doing anything more. </p><p>Of course, Harry's doing shit too. While Gil was cleaning out alleyways, he was learning birthing techniques just in case Evie doesn't really make it to the castle. Doesn't hurt to be prepared, right? </p><p>He's been reading non-stop for the past week, borrowing books from mothers, the library inside Dr. Facilier's office, Gaston, literally anyone who has a pregnancy book. He knows he doesn't know much, or at least doesn't know them yet but he was trying. Trying to help out whenever he could. </p><p>Jay had his own share of help too. His freak out was that what if Mal wasn't around when Evie begins to go into labor. Or what if, what if Mal wasn't there when the baby was born? It seems unlikely but he has done drastic measures just to make sure she'll be there. Just to make sure he'll spot purple hair among the sea of dark leather. </p><p>He may or may not have stolen something from his father's shop but he swore that it was for a good cause. He took neon paint, glowing from the darkness. And maybe, Mal had put up a fight about it but he was scared, okay?</p><p>He doesn't want anything wrong to happen so he does his best just to make sure everything would go smoothly. </p><p>Carlos was a whole other level, though. He's an extra bitch but he does deserve some credit for what he has done. </p><p>After taking some scrap metal using his five-finger discounts, he was able to create it. A fully functional, multi functional, high definition and definitely waterproof with a good sound system baby monitor. </p><p>His freak out was the baby being left alone and being kidnapped so, hence, the baby monitor. </p><p>Mal and Evie were so amused to how their friends were freaking out, though. "Aren't they a little too excessive?" Evie asks one night as Mal rubs her temples, she chuckles, "Way too excessive. We literally just learned how to put on a diaper and they're here baby proofing the whole Isle." </p><p>Evie rolls her eyes, humming in delight as Mal places a kiss on her lips, "One more month and that little demon would be with us." She grins, poking Evie's stomach lightly as her girlfriend glared at her. </p><p>"Would you please stop calling our child a demon?" She asks, maybe a little annoyed and a little worried that their child is a demon. </p><p>Mal just nods, letting her girlfriend rest as they waited for the next month to come. God, they can't wait to see it. </p><p>"Hi, little berry, goodnight." Mal whispers, not even realizing that Evie was still awake, smiling at her girlfriend. Also waiting for the day she gets to hold their child.</p><p>The countdown to the birth, and so, the final month, the final chapter. The anticipation rising as they all waited for the baby to come. Any day, any moment now. </p><p>While the others had their freak out the night before, Evie had hers now. Even Mal was so freaked out she started having nightmares about Evie crushing her hand as she squeezed it. </p><p>It just dawned on Evie that she's bound to push a six to eight pound baby out of her vagina any day now and it creeps her the hell out. It makes her jumpy, her skin rising at the thought as she shudders in fear. </p><p>What dawned on Mal at this rate was that in any day now, she's going to have her hand crushed, her girlfriend's going to be pushing out their baby and that, they'll have it. The baby will come. </p><p>"You know, I just thought of it now and I'm a five foot three sixteen year old, weighing eighty goddamned pounds without the baby and I'll be pushing something out of my vagina." Evie deadpans, her heart racing more frequently at every little feel she's had in her stomach. </p><p>"I know. Now I have to check. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" She asks frantically, surveying her girlfriend as the blue haired princess shakes her head, "Honey, I'm fine." She smiles, calming Mal down. </p><p>"Sometimes, I think I'm the pregnant one." Mal frowns, staring at Evie as the girl chuckles, shaking her head and pulling Mal in for a kiss. </p><p>They just sat there, on the floor, kissing like they didn't see each other for a year. They were so caught up that it took them a while to realize that something definitely was wet. </p><p>Mal looks down on the floor, pulling away from Evie who begins to feel a pain on her lower body. They stare at each other, panic beginning to rise as Mal stands up, "Fuck!" They both yell, the fairy doesn't really know what else to do but help Evie up and help her down the stairs. </p><p>While waiting, their friends and their parents have a little game of poker, you know? To skip the boredom. </p><p>That was all disturbed when Mal came rushing in, her leather jeans glistening as the pained huff from Evie was heard in the distance. "Ev-Evie! She's-she's, god, her water broke!" Mal yells, pointing to the living room. </p><p>It took a lot for them to recover, all quickly standing up. Evie's mother, Mal's mother and Ursula all rushing towards the already in labor Evie while the rest began preparing the rooms. Mal sits on her side, letting her squeeze her hand as more contractions erupt. </p><p>The day has finally come. Evie's giving birth and Ursula's going to do all the work. She's the most experienced, weird as it is, after all. </p><p>The moment the room was prepared, they all help Evie, holding her to prevent her from falling as they walked towards the room. </p><p>The children wait outside while the parents began wearing gloves and masks, all bound to help. </p><p>It was excruciating for Evie, everything was happening so fast because one minute, her dilation was a millimeter, next second it was the size of Mal's thumb. </p><p>"Oh wow, you're pretty quick, aren't you?" Ursula mumbles as more contractions began. It took them a whole hour before it starts. The pushing, hand crushing, swearing, everything. </p><p>"Okay, when I say push, you push as hard as you can, alright princess?" Ursula says calmly as Mal and Maleficent stand on each side of Evie, both of their hands outstretched as the princess nods. "Alright, push!" </p><p>The moment that was said, Mal knew her fingers were broken. Despite awaiting this moment, she kinda hated it because hello? Her girlfriend was out here, sweating, crying and yelling in pain as she continues to push. </p><p>Her mom wasn't fazed. Well, that's no surprise since she held Evie's left hand which was way weaker than her right.</p><p>Right outside, their friends all flinch at Evie's pained screams, most especially Uma who covers her ears, hating every moment of it. </p><p>"Okay, good job, sweetie, I can see the head!" Ursula announces as Evie smiles a little, pushing again as she feels the baby get out of her. It wasn't pleasant and it wasn't a sight to see either. Mal regrets peeking. It was wide and bloody down there. </p><p>"Alright, head is out!" Ursula once more announces as Evie continues pushing. Sweat coating her body as Mal wipes off the beads on her face. </p><p>Everything happened so quickly after that. Next thing they knew, body was out. Then the legs. </p><p>Evie slumps back, her heart palpitating as Mal stares at her proudly. The first cry of their child heard as Maleficent and Grimhilde both stare at it in awe. All choked up, Grimhilde sobs. </p><p>Hades just hands his daughter with a pair of scissors, "Go on, cut the cord." He smiles, ushering her to go and cut it. In one quick motion, she does it. </p><p>"Congratulations, you two. Your daughter is so lucky to have you." </p><p>Their friends, all still outside, worrying. The screams stop and it was silent after that. They were overthinking things already. Thinking that maybe something had went wrong or whatnot. </p><p>That grew worse when Mal goes out of the room, full on sobbing as blood coated her hands. They were all quick to their feet, crowding her and bombarding her with questions as she shakes her head. </p><p>"I-I have a daughter now." She chokes, laughing in joy as her friends gasp, pulling her into a hug as they congratulated her. </p><p>Evie lies on the bed, just wanting to doze off to sleep as her mother cleans up her daughter when Maleficent smiles at her, stroking her hair and taking her hand. </p><p>"Evie, I know that this may not sound any villain-y at all but I'm so so proud of what you and Mal have done. I know everything has been rough on you two during this pregnancy and I'm proud that you two have gone through it. My daughter and granddaughter are really lucky to have you." She says fondly, smiling down at her as Evie grins lazily, "I'm lucky for your daughter. Thank you for raising her to who she is."</p><p>Their moment was stopped when Mal rejoins her, all their friends trailing behind the girl like lost puppies. </p><p>That's when Grimhilde approaches them, holding their daughter in the best cloth they could ever find in the Isle. She sets her down on Evie's chest. </p><p>The moment Evie saw those green eyes, her heart jumps. The baby looked so much like them that it was hard to tell if she looked like Mal or her. </p><p>Mal stares down at it, no, stares at her. Her daughter. </p><p>She doesn't know if her stomach got swarmed by butterflies or if her heart leapt into her throat but dear god, she was beautiful. The most beautiful things she's ever seen, both in front of her. Sharing a smile. "I-That's my child." She sobs, making Evie laugh. But not only Evie laughed. So did their daughter. </p><p>"So, did you two thought of names already?" Grimhilde asks, chuckling a little as she notices how fascinated her daughter's friends were. Evie nods. "Natalie." </p><p>She then looks up at Mal, a grin on her face as she stares at her daughter, the smile never fading. "Yeah. Her name's Natalie. Natalie Dawn." </p><p>And that was the start of their little (big) dysfunctional and impractical family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. i don’t wanna leave you all alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a full whole month since Natalie arrived and surprisingly, she was such an angel child. She only cries once in the middle of the night, she only cries when she's hungry, has pooped, is sleepy and if it's too noisy. Other than that, she was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Evie had been earning their sleep back, everything, it seemed perfect and it did stay perfect because they had a daughter now. They have another human alarm clock in exchange for their parents. This time, you can't yell at it and you can't get mad because it's way too cute.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just a month and I'm already way too attached to her." Mal mumbles, scrunching her nose and making funny faces as she carries her daughter, Natalie laughs, a small bubbly yet very loud laugh that made Mal stare at her in disbelief while Evie smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"You act like it's the first time she ever laughed." She says, preparing the stroller while Mal just looks at her, "Because it is the first time. Like, okay, I saw her smile but I didn't see her laugh! She laughs so much like you." Mal says in awe as she pouts at her daughter who laughs yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Literally though, the last month was filled with them taking care of Natalie and gushing over her and until now, it still doesn't get old. I mean, she had blue and purple hair, got Mal's eyes, has Evie's nose, skin somewhere in between, just- she's cute and no one can tell Mal or Evie otherwise or else they'll burn you alive.</p><p> </p><p>"Mal, I know you can't let Nat go but will you please put her down on the stroller so we could go to the Isle Day celebration?" Evie asks knowingly as Mal pouts, nodding her head and putting their baby down. She takes the diaper bag, the one Evie had sewn together. It was filled with an extra set of clothes, bottles, towels, a hat, some diapers and a changing mat.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you sometimes think that we're way too overboard?" Mal asks her girlfriend, watching as their daughter falls asleep, Evie shakes her head, "Better than being unprepared." She answers, pushing the stroller and heading straight for the docks.</p><p> </p><p>Gil watches from the crow's nest, a pair of binoculars as he searched for Mal, Evie and Natalie, they weren't near yet. "Gil, 'ave ye seen 'em?" Harry yells from the deck, streamers hanging from his shoulders and the parrot toy on perched on his pirate hat, the son of Gaston looks again, shaking his head. "No, we're clear!"</p><p> </p><p>And okay, maybe they lied about the twentieth anniversary because it's only just the nineteenth but they lied because they're doing something for Mal and Evie. Or most especially, Natalie.</p><p> </p><p>Grimhilde just can't sit with the fact that her grand daughter doesn't have a christening because of the god forsaken barrier and Maleficent just can't sit with the fact that this might be her only chance to attend a christening and if they don't do anything about it, nothing would happen.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos prepares the small cot to put Natalie in, filling it with her mother's faux fur so it would be soft. It's odd, really, the maybe isn't their, the baby isn't blood but just two weeks in and they're sold. They're already sure that they want to do anything and everything for her. Just like how her parents did everything and anything not just for each other but to them as well. Maybe it's payback, maybe it's an instinct but they loved doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Evie were kinda confused since people were running away from them like, they're not going to steal or wreak havoc, please, their daughter is with them. "Is the baby a repellant?" Mal mumbles, peeking at Natalie who was watching curiously, she grins. "You know, last night, I was feeding her and she looked exactly just like you." Evie chuckles as Mal grins, "That's not right. She's way too beautiful, pretty sure she'd get that from you."</p><p> </p><p>From a few blocks ahead, Gil still keeps watch, "They're a few blocks far! Everybody hide!" He yells, jumping off of the nest and hiding behind a barrel, everyone rushes to their hiding spots, cloaking the Christening items as Mal and Evie approach with a laughing Natalie inside her stroller.</p><p> </p><p>Mal stops, furrowing her eyebrows as Evie survey the deck, "Weird, where's everyone?" She asks, turning around and staring at Mal who was now carrying Natalie, the two, if you include the baby, three of them begin walking around, looking overboard, inside the Captain's quarters, the whole of the deck. Not a single soul.</p><p> </p><p>Just about to leave, lights begin to turn on, a soft static-y tune playing in the background with footsteps in the distance, "Surprise? Happy Christening?" Uma announces once they turn around. The two gasp, the previous blank deck now filled with streamers that were hidden behind the masts, a huge banner (obviously made by Gil) hanging, now rolled down.</p><p> </p><p>Evie pouts, tears coming into her eyes as she pulls her mother in a hug. "You don't even have to say anything for me to know that this was all you." She sniffles, Grimhilde shakes her head, an 'Awww' erupting from the back of her throat, stroking her daughter's hair, "It wasn't all me, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, your other mom and father helped too." Hades smiles from behind her, a proud smile on his face as Mal stands beside her parents, Natalie now eyeing the weird tall people carefully, "What?" She gasps, turning to Maleficent and Hades, "Well, you two seem like you're in for the long haul with this little angel and all, so, I guess, we're family." He shrugs for an answer, Maleficent sighs, rolling her eyes at the god as she steps forward, "What this idiot meant to say is, you're family to us. If you need someone else with the exception of your mother and our daughter, we're here too."</p><p> </p><p>Mal just beams at her girlfriend and at her parents, watching them hug as Jay taps her, "Can I hold my niece?" He asks, Evie answers for her, she shakes her head, Jay pouts, "But why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because we have a Christening, butthat." Mal smiles smugly, earning a snort and mocking laugh from Harry who was passing by, "Butthat? Aye, ye already sound like a parent." He smirks, Mal just puts her finger up, below her daughter so she wouldn't see such things at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>They put Natalie down on the cot as Maleficent held on to her scepter, the parrot toy perched on top of it as Harry grins from the crowd, the Evil Fairy doesn't bother to acknowledge it, not wanting the pirate to throw a hissy fit.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my first christening so, even if my magic does not work here, I hereby bless you, Nathalie, with never ending joy, may you smile and find happiness, just like how your two gay parents found theirs in each other and you." Maleficent smiles, bestowing her magic to the infant with her staff, kissing her forehead as both Mal and Evie stand at Natalie's side.</p><p> </p><p>They then turn to Hades, holding his ember tight as he circles his granddaughter's cot, "Natalie, as the god of the Underworld, I bless you with the ability to find the good in people's souls and to bring good to people's souls. You're also third in line for the throne so." He smirks jokingly as Mal laughs, they then turn to the two more magical beings among them, Jafar sighs, taking his staff.</p><p> </p><p>"I, Jafar, grant thee, Natalie, with the blessing of having your wishes fulfilled, may your heart be always full and contented with the love you have from everybody here." He says, bestowing his blessing by using his staff, the final one, Ursula, smiles, taking a shell, "And finally, I bless you, dear child, to have the bravery to speak your voice for the right things. May you always believe in the right thing."</p><p> </p><p>They all clap, finally, the celebration has begun and Jay was quick to take Natalie in his arms, making her laugh by making funny faces. "Hey there, bud." He grins, squinting his eyes at her as he tickles Natalie, she laughs, pulling on Jay's finger while Mal and Evie watch, both already eating the fish and chips that were a little mushy.</p><p> </p><p>"I have this fear where one of them drops her and I'm trying my best not to march over there and take her." Evie sighs as she watches Carlos make her laugh this time, doing the whole peek-a-boo thing that somehow worked. Mal turns to Evie, taking her hand as she kisses her knuckles, "Well that's a bummer because I just asked them to look over her for a day."</p><p> </p><p>Evie hums, turning to Mal with a baffled expression, "Genevieve Morell Queen, I know how much you missed dating, so, would you want to change that and go out with me tomorrow?" She asks in the dorkiest voice ever whilst offering her a fry, Evie rolls her eyes, "Sure, doofus."</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine, you know? Jay was carrying Natalie, she was laughing at Uma, she wasn't crying. Everything was fucking fine until that happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god, honey, you're the cutest girl out here but woah, you be dropping stink bombs." Uma gags, stepping back as Jay stares at her with horror in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He searches for help but Uma had already walked away, Carlos was nowhere to be found, Harry was busy blabbing to his sisters in a very thick accent he cannot understand, Gil was probably stuffing his face with food and both Mal and Evie were already making out like they forgot they had a child.</p><p> </p><p>He groans silently, playfully glaring at Natalie who begins giggling as he marched towards the two, clearing his throat obnoxiously that they jumped away from each other. Both flushing red, realizing they were in public.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jay! What d'you need, bud?" Evie laughed nervously as she tries to play it off, Mal was just whistling a tune as the thief sighs, instantly regretting it when the smell gets to him.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it also gets to Mal and Evie who laugh on instinct, "Aw, did our baby drop a bomb on Uncle Jay?" Mal coos teasingly, more so looking at Jay rather than Natalie as Evie smirks.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea how to change a diaper." He lies, maintaining a straight face as Evie arches an eyebrow, "You were the first one who learned how to change a diaper because you had to change Celia's when we were kids."</p><p> </p><p>Jay's eyes began to twitch, not finding a way out anymore. He groans, staring at the baby and glaring at Mal and Evie as he takes the diaper bag.</p><p> </p><p>He heads to the Captain's quarters, followed by Mal and Evie who watch him intently, he breaks under pressure but this is a baby. He can't squeeze babies because they die and if he even manages to pinch Natalie, he will be sure as hell dead the next fucking morning.</p><p> </p><p>He scrunches his face in disgust, wiping the little baby butt and cleaning her off as he puts another diaper on her, making sure it was fastened properly so it wouldn't fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, you're cute again." He mutters, throwing out the old diaper as he carries her again, she giggles, the sound music to everybody's ears.</p><p> </p><p>And okay, she's bound to like her parents but for some reason, when her uncles and aunt carried her, she immediately laughs, watching them like they're a movie or some sort and just giggling randomly.</p><p> </p><p>When Jay carries her, she laughs when he widens his eyes, she laughs at Carlos when he does his peek-a-boo thing, she laughs at Gil when he scrunches his nose, she laughs at Harry when he talks, like, just say a word, she laughs and she laughs at Uma just for no goddamned reason.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, everyone got tired and decided to go home, most especially Evie who had to go around and say their thank you's for the guests they didn't even invite.</p><p> </p><p>The two head to their hideout, thankful that they have already fed and changed Natalie's diaper before she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>And look, okay, maybe it wasn't really practical to take a shower together because no one would look over Natalie but hey, they were quick and they saved a lot of water so there's that.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what are your plans for tomorrow, M?" Evie asks silently as they both tuck themselves underneath their tattered blankets, the fairy shrugs, "A villain always keeps a secret. But there are things you should know like we drop her off at Carlos' maybe around nine then you can go home and pick out whatever outfit you weren't able to wear for the past nine months. I'll pick you up an hour after that."</p><p> </p><p>A mouthful but Mal had gone through it, Evie smiles appreciatively, planting a soft and chaste kiss on her lover's lips before deciding to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Evie falls asleep pretty quickly but Mal doesn't. Still, wide awake, staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>The Isle wasn't big enough and there were no five star restaurants or any decent food around but this was home. And maybe every nook and cranny was dark, filled with mysteries or crimes but not now. Because Mal has the two brightest shining stars. And that's all she ever needs.</p><p> </p><p>She falls asleep, the three of them, all breathing in sync as a family.</p><p> </p><p>They were all at peace that they woke up way too late. Instead of nine, they all woke up consecutively from ten to eleven. They gave Natalie her bath, then Mal took hers and then Evie.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't even lock the hideout, just ran across town while gently pushing Natalie's stroller.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they arrived at Hell Hall, every one of them had stoic looks on their faces. "Sorry we're late! Anyways, you guys know her nap schedule, there's breastmilk in the bag and a set of clothes." Evie explains as Carlos begins to clear his throat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, there's some-" He starts, but it wasn't quick enough because next thing he knew, the two were gone.</p><p> </p><p>Mal rushes to her house, about to ready herself for their big date when even Maleficent had the same look her friends had. She furrows her eyebrows, she had an hour to spare, "Mom, what's up? Did someone die last night and we weren't aware?" She asks as she approaches the fairy, the older woman scoffs, "No but this came."</p><p> </p><p>She slides a scroll towards Mal, fresh new parchment, blue and yellow ribbons. This was from the Royal Family.</p><p> </p><p>Mal stares at it for a whole minute, not believing every second that had passed. It was right there, just in front of her, something from Auradon specifically sent to her.</p><p> </p><p>She finally takes it, opening the scroll as she reads the contents of it silently. Word by word, joy comes to her. It- the king. The new one. He- he wanted them there. He wanted them in Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom- I-I'm going to Auradon. Evie and I, fuck, mom, we can properly start our family now." She says in absolute delight, feeling as if she was floating on air. Maleficent winces.</p><p> </p><p>"Mal, listen to me. You have got to listen to me." Maleficent begins, taking Mal to the throne room and sitting her daughter down on the throne, Mal nods.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't take Natalie with you. Even if you try. You can't and you won't." She says right away, straight to the point. Mal's face fell, her heart hammering uncontrollably until it shatters.</p><p> </p><p>She stares at her mother, "Why can't I? Mom, I'm taking Natalie to Auradon. Evie's taking Natalie to Auradon. The three of us will live there. And there's nothing anyone could do about it." She says sternly, determined about what she was saying. Maleficent shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"But you can't!" She yells, frustration going out of control as she begins pacing back and forth, Mal huffs, "Why, mom? Why can't I bring the greatest thing to ever happen to me, to Evie where she was supposed to be?" She retorts, her voice getting louder and louder with each word as Maleficent stops.</p><p> </p><p>"Because no matter how hard you try, Auradon will take her away from the two of you. You're minors, Mal. They won't let the two of you raise a child while being minors." She explains as Mal halts as well, realization hitting her hard.</p><p> </p><p>"And while the whole of the Isle looks at you two as an example of love and magic, Auradon won't because they're different. And as much as it hurts, they'd deem you two irresponsible. God, if they even knew that you two have a daughter, even if she stays here, they'll find her and still take her away because to them, we're still a land of misfits, of villains that are capable of hurting her when this is her home." She continues, her daughter nods, understanding her.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's the case, then I'm not leaving. I'm staying here." Mal replies, looking at her mom, dead in the eye as Maleficent's gaze softened. "No, no you won't."</p><p> </p><p>Again, anger courses through Mal as she scowls, "Why? What's the reason this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you want a good future for your daughter, go to Auradon, get her the stuff she needs and bring it back here. You're going to be in Auradon, sweetie, you can finally provide her with everything. You can finally stop using the stroller with three wheels and get her something that's new."</p><p> </p><p>Mal doesn't seem to be moved until her mother takes her hands, "Mal, I know how much you love her. I know that you two will go through hell and back for her but deep inside, you know I'm right."</p><p> </p><p>Mal nods. Because she is.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Evie has entered their castle. She immediately knew something was wrong. I mean, why wouldn't you know? Her mother literally had her back turned to her as the light from outside somehow made a spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Evie, darling, I-I know you and Mal have a date but there's something that you should know." She says, softly, her voice barely inaudible as Evie's hands begin to get clammy.</p><p> </p><p>She approaches her mother, sitting right across from her as Grimhilde takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember your dream when you were younger? The one where you'll go to Auradon and live out your happily ever after?" Her mom asks, smiling a little while Evie mirrors her expression, "Yeah, I do. What about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Grimhilde takes a while before taking a deep breath, "What if I told you that you can achieve that, right now, you can go to Auradon?" Her mother asks her, "But what if there was a catch?"</p><p> </p><p>Evie stops, unable to answer as her mom takes the scroll from her robe, placing it on the table and nudging it slightly towards Evie as the princess stares at it, all of her organs not functioning while her brain short circuits.</p><p> </p><p>The emblem of the Royal Family was embed on the scroll, she takes it hesitantly, reading it word by word until she gasps.</p><p> </p><p>She stares at her mother, who was now offering her a weak smile, "Remember the catch? Honey, as much as you'd like to take little Natalie, you can't." She says, a tear rolling down her cheeks as she sees the heartbroken expression on Evie's face.</p><p> </p><p>"But- mother, why can't I bring my daughter to where she deserves to be?" Evie asks calmly, her voice cracking at the end. She didn't know what to feel but one thing was for sure. She doesn't want to even think of leaving Natalie alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Because the moment any of those stuck ups from Auradon learn that you have a daughter at this age, they will take Natalie from the two of you before you could even know it. And it won't matter if you're already in Auradon or if you're here but Natalie is a secret you have to keep or else she's going to be taken away from her home." Grimhilde explains in her calmest yet sternest voice as Evie shakes her head furiously, standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"They're different, princess. If you're inspirations in the Isle you're nothing but misfits there. They won't understand a thing because they didn't know what we have gone through." She finishes, causing Evie to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"If she's staying, then I'm staying too." She settles, sitting down on the chair again as she refuses to believe everything. Grimhilde walks over to her, taking her hands and looking at her in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You said that Auradon is the place where she deserves to be. Obviously, right now you can't do that. But for the mean time, why don't you bring Auradon to her?" She asks silently, Evie's heart clenched, yet, she knew her mother had a point.</p><p> </p><p>And despite all of that, an hour passed and Mal was knocking on their door, her parents trailing behind her as Jafar opens the door, ushering them in as they have their little meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Natalie was in Evie's arms, sleeping peacefully, unaware of what the hell was happening, of how her parents were hurting.</p><p> </p><p>They all sit at the table, Mal and Evie beside each other as they held hands, "Carlos and I are going. We've decided to. It's just up to you two." Jay says, his gaze not meeting Mal or Evie's.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak, only stared at their daughter, the words of their mothers ringing back and forth inside their heads. The angel perched on their shoulders, hell, even the devil, both telling them to go. Their gut tells them to go.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other, a silent conversation done by their eyes being made.</p><p> </p><p>It took a while and it took them everything to decline but they've decided. "We're going too."</p><p> </p><p>Silence echoed around the room, the thick tension hanging in the air as Natalie's eyes open, staring up at her parents and making it harder to not retrieve their decision.</p><p> </p><p>"The King seems to be so eager to get us out. Our letters arrived too and we're coming in six months after the four of you. If anything, he'd do anything you say." Uma shrugs, standing up from her seat, "And by that, I meant, you can open the barrier over and over again as long as you make an excuse to come back here that he's persuaded."</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Evie looks at her, flabbergasted at her idea, "We can say that our parents are very weak and we have to come back to them every week." Carlos suggests, helping out too.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye can do that until ye break down this barrier, prove that we aren't villains." Harry adds on, soon enough, plans were being made, schedules were done and grocery lists were given.</p><p> </p><p>They left the next day. And it took them everything to say goodbye to their daughter, even just for a week.</p><p> </p><p>But you know what? Uma was right. The weekly method worked out fine for all of them. Carlos was right, Ben did buy everything they said. And lastly, Harry was right. They did break down the barrier. And now, they could go to her, anytime they want. Maybe they weren't ready to bring her in Auradon yet but soon.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Natalie will be in Auradon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ohana means family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughs echo inside their castle as Mal opens the door, throwing her coat on the sofa as Gil, Harry, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Chad and Uma held on to their trophy. R.O.A.R at Auradon University was <em>way </em>too different from Isle roughhousing and Auradon Prep sword fighting <em>but </em>they managed to bag the win.</p><p>"I still can't believe you nearly stabbed me." Mal says incredulously as Evie chuckles, lifting her shirt and checking the purple bruise as Chad scratches the back of his neck, "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Still can't believe you weren't actually stabbed." Doug mutters, glaring at the fairy who was now being pampered by Evie, massaging her head and whispering probably the sweetest of words.</p><p>No one really knows why they still hang out with him, even he doesn't know why he hangs out with them. They just go along with it and let things happen. Even if it's awkward sometimes.</p><p>"So, since it's game and movie night, would you people rather order food or do we cook and make a mess in my kitchen?" Uma asks from the threshold between the living room and the said kitchen, Evie furrows her eyebrows, turning to look at the witch with an offended expression as she puts a hand over her heart.</p><p>"<em>Your </em>kitchen? As far as I know that's <em>my</em> kitchen." She says, still a tad bit offended as Uma shrugs, "Apart from dating Audrey and all, this is only what I have. You have Mal and the whole goddamn castle." She retorts, walking over to Evie and Mal, "Not only that but a cute daughter too." She whispers, silent enough that only they heard it.</p><p>Mal smirks, a small twinkle in her eye as Evie grins, beaming in pride and joy. Finally, the Auradon kids decide, "Let's make a mess in Uma's kitchen."</p><p>So they did. At first, everyone, even Doug, was being all extremely cooperative, somehow most of them fitting inside the kitchen. They were supposed to have three stations. The snack station, the actual meal station and the dessert station.</p><p>"I'm at the snack table because I'm a snack!" Evie announces, already walking off to the dining room with the ingredients Uma had handed her, "I'm a snack, no one's just hungry." Jane mutters under her breath to which Lonnie replies with, "I'm starving."</p><p>Uma looks at them, a frown etched on her face as Harry and Jane join Evie, actually helping her out while Jay joins in the bunch.</p><p>Mal was quick to take on the dessert station with Lonnie, Ben and Carlos, leaving Uma to be with her girlfriend, Audrey, Chad, Gil and Doug.</p><p>That's when they both pause, "You know, sometimes I question our friend group. We're all out here and we don't even have a single clue to what we're going to do." Uma deadpans, Audrey looks down on the counter, just realizing they have nothing. "Yeah, what are we even making?" </p><p>Mal arches an eyebrow, "But you handed Evie a bowl of ingredients." She points out, Uma stares at her, "I- so that's where my half eaten bowl of cereal went." She mumbles, scratching the back of her neck as realization dawned on her, "I was about to eat it when poof, it's gone!" She exclaims, earning a cackle and laughs from their friends.</p><p>"Uma what the fuck did ye give us?" Harry asks as he enters the kitchen, holding the said bowl of cereal, "Bitch I didn't hand it. Y'all took it." She retorts, taking it from him and eating it. Harry just stood there, hands on his hips until Uma broke, finally giving him actual ingredients, "You are going to do nachos." She says slowly, as if talking to a child as she stacks the ingredients on his arms. He nods, walking over to the kitchen. Followed by Jay taking their little portable stove. </p><p>Ben looks at Uma expectantly, she raises an eyebrow, "What?" She asks, beginning to send instructions to Audrey, Chad and Gil as Doug takes the pots and pans, "You didn't tell us what to do." Carlos answers, Audrey chuckles, "Yeah, you're on your own." The princess answers with a smirk, earning a glare from Lonnie who threw a rag at her, only to be caught by Chad. </p><p>Uma grins at her girlfriend, placing a kiss on the top of her head as they worked on the dough, Mal silently groans, whacking Uma's head as she goes to the fridge, throwing random bags and fruit towards her friends. </p><p>"It's your mom's birthday tomorrow, right?" Ben asks Mal as she began pouring the ingredients, mixing it with her hand, she laughs, "Yeah. She expects us there by morning." She answers, catching the small smile on Carlos' lips, knowing that it wasn't Maleficent's birthday, more like Natalie's. </p><p>They all worked silently, Lonnie on the oven, Ben on the cleaning, Carlos was on the mixing and Mal did the rest. Uma was busy impressing Audrey by throwing the dough on the air which somehow worked, Chad was doing the sauce, Gil was chopping, Doug was on cleaning. RIght outside, though, they're doomed. </p><p>Harry uses a nacho chip for an eye patch, Jane already has dip splattered on her face, Jay was just hogging the beef and Evie was acting like nothing is happening. Remember the chart? This was the 'god is dead, the sun has crashed and the house is on fire.' </p><p>They all eventually came together, finishing their meals. They all sit on the table, eating the pizza and pasta silently, they were all comfortable, maybe not Doug, but they were all at peace, they were all calm, nothing was happening. </p><p>They're this little family, at first it was just the VKs then the AKs added, and ever since then, without them, it feels incomplete. This was them, a whole bunch, a dozen of weirdos that somehow fit perfectly with each other. </p><p>They leave the plates in the sink, the Villain Kids knowing that they'll have to clean it later, they all head to the living room, it was game night after all. "Who's in charge?" Mal asks, sitting down on the recliner with Evie sitting on her lap, cuddling to her with a small smile. </p><p>"I am!" Gil grins eagerly, taking out the white boards and markers, Mal groans, "Whatever team gets me, prepare to suffer if you can't get what I'm drawing." She warns, eliciting a playful groan from Harry and Ben, she rolls her eyes at them, stomping on their feet. </p><p>Mal wasn't really interested in the game, just throwing out random yells at Carlos as he drew, sometimes it's not even in the category. </p><p>She wraps her arms around Evie protectively, thanking the gods above that she was lucky enough to be blessed by having this woman, that she was lucky enough to be loved by this woman. And not just that, but also because she had a daughter with her, already turning four. </p><p>They didn't get to movies anymore, already leaving quite early with the rain pouring down. The nine VKs, including Dizzy and Celia who just got home from the Isle with bags of cookies, began helping around the house. </p><p>"Mal, quick question, lass, can we mention 'er now?" Harry asks as he wipes the plates dry, handed by Carlos who wash it as Jay cleans the counters, Mal nods, mopping the floor, "Sure. Why, what's up?" She asks, taking a halt to her job as Evie enters the room, a table rag slung on her shoulder, "Will ye get mad if I got Natalie a car?" He asks quietly, mumbling the last part, "What?"</p><p>"I got 'er a car. Ye know, the small ones. Like Dude's." He smiles sweetly, hoping it could get him out of trouble as Evie's jaw dropped, "You what?" She asks, already marching towards him as the color drains from his face, "Harry, that's so sweet of you!" She grins, pulling the pirate in for a hug as he sighs of relief, Mal snorts, "Just make sure there's a seatbelt on that thing and it's slow enough. Dad has a bad hip already." </p><p>Harry nods, "If Harry got her that, you wouldn't mind if we got her a pet then, right?" Carlos jokes, smirking when Mal's eyes widen, "You got her a what?" She shrieks, turning to Carlos and Jay who were both grinning, "We got her a lizard, it's purple, like her mother." Jay chortles, Evie was behind them, hiding her laugh, "I swear if you actually got her a fucking lizard I'll ban you from ever visiting her."</p><p>They laugh at Mal's sudden parent-y vibe, "But can you believe it, though? She's four, girls. Natalie's four." Uma says disbelievingly, smiling at the two mothers, "I remember when she was just this tiny little speck of magic, and now she's biting people." Gil chuckles, lifting his shirt to back up his statement, a small bite on his hip. </p><p>Honestly, though, it feels like everything goes by so fast. Like, one seconds, Evie was just pregnant, Mal was tired, they built a crib, she got out of Evie, they had a christening, they left the Isle, they check on her every week, somehow they convinced the people that they weren't evil, everything, it was so weird and so quick that it scares Mal and Evie. </p><p>It scares them that Natalie is growing up, day by day, and they're afraid that she might resent them because they aren't ready to bring her in to Auradon with everything going on. College, jealous dwarves, paparazzi, businesses, everything. If they're bringing her to Auradon, she has to be their top priority. </p><p>They were interrupted when a knock from the threshold connecting the kitchen and the dining area was heard, they all turn their heads to Dizzy and Celia, both sharing a smile, "We really didn't have enough money to buy Natalie a gift," Dizzy starts, Evie pouts, waving them off, "You don't have to get her a present. You being there is more than enough." </p><p>"Of course you're broke, your age, I was broke." Mal mutters, somehow seeing herself in the two teenagers, "So, instead, we made this." Celia continues, both disappearing for a while until they re-enter, a cake colored in blue and purple held out, Evie grins, taking it from them and putting it on the counter before pulling them in for a hug, "Okay, just for that, I'm getting you two a raise for your allowance." She whispers, turning to Mal who had her eyebrow raised, the two have a stare down before the fairy broke, "Fine." She mutters, agreeing to Evie. </p><p>"Alright, now let's go load up the truck then everyone sleeps. If you aren't up by seven, I'm leaving you all alone." Mal announces, her instincts as a parent kicking in. They all head to their rooms, taking whatever they need for the occasion the next day. </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening in, he frowns, thinking of who this Natalie could possibly be. Why every Villain Kid seemed so attached to her. It's a kid, there's that. But who is she?</p><p>Doug sneaks through the back door, making sure he went unnoticed by anyone as he closes the door behind him. Whoever this Natalie was, he's going to find out. Secrets aren't a thing in Auradon after all, so why would they keep a secret?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. we have loved you since we were sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment the sun had shined over them, despite their lack of sleep over projects and their jobs, despite being the ass crack of dawn, despite wanting to lay in bed for the whole day, Evie and Mal woke up eagerly, standing up and rushing to their bathroom. </p><p>"You take the shower, I take the bath." Evie tells Mal who easily complies, jumping in the shower while Evie had her bath, both rushing, not wanting to waste even a single second of this day. Lucky for them, it was a Saturday, there were no college lectures, everyone was on their own, no one would trail after them like lost puppies searching for protection. </p><p>Mal gets out first, raiding her closet and searching for anything decent enough to wear, something not too dark, not too revealing and not too casual. Knowing Mal, she ends up with jeans and a hoodie, her leather jacket over it. </p><p>She leaves the room, letting Evie have her own time as she goes inside the kitchen where Carlos already was, eyeing the cake to which she takes, "Not yet, Los. It's for Nat." She warns, closing the box, "Jay's already started the truck, where's Evie?" He asks as they walk to the rooms, knocking on each door, "Hurry the hell up!" She yells, pounding on Harry's door which was followed by a crashing sound, she sighs. </p><p>It took them a good ten minutes before everyone was prepared, Mal takes Evie's hand, "You look beautiful. Too beautiful. Are you sure you're not the one with the birthday?" She teases as Evie rolls her eyes, "Shut up."</p><p>It was cute, honestly, how they still act like children, how they still act like they're still in the Isle, teasing each other, acting like they aren't adults already. Like they aren't parents. And that's what makes their family beautiful. They're them, they're unique and they make it work. </p><p>"Mal and Evie, sittin' on a tree," Harry sings as they pile inside the two pick up trucks, one driven by Jay, rode by Gil, Dizzy and Celia and was filled with everything they need, the presents, the balloons, Mal's stupid dragon onesie, some of the decorations and Dude. </p><p>"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The rest sing, by that, it was Uma, Carlos and Harry, they sigh, knowing that they have to deal with these fools for half an hour. Oh, and I forgot, not only was it them inside the truck, so was Doug. </p><p>"Party's at your dad's man hole, right?" Uma clarifies to Mal as she takes a turn, Jay trailing right behind them, "Yeah. Turns out, Nat's been hanging out a lot there." She shrugs, Evie laughs, "She hangs there because your dad would always bring Cerby out." She smirks, referring to the dog they got Hades when he had turned 40. </p><p>"You know, what I don't understand about us is that if we didn't get our parents vehicles, we get them pets." Carlos deadpans, emitting sounds of realization, "Yeah, we did get our moms a convertible when they turned 35." Evie says, scrunching her nose c "I got me dad a parrot. I regret it, it calls me ugly." Harry frowns, regretting the parrot. </p><p>"I got my mom a dog and she wears fur." Carlos says incredulously, just realizing that he did give his mother Baby, her Golden Retriever that she loves so much, Uma scoffs, "Please, I got my mom a pet squid." She mutters, taking another turn and finally seeing Hades' hideout, which was just actually a cave on the outside with two floors in the inside.</p><p>The moment they arrived, it doesn't even bother them when Mal and Evie didn't help, rushing inside the house with the biggest smiles as they search for her. Hades was just asleep on the couch with Cerby on his stomach, Maleficent was doing her nails (total wine aunt, I told y'all), Grimhilde was busy scrolling through articles and Jafar was busy eating. Ursula, Cruella, Gaston and James Hook weren't even there yet. </p><p>The moment they were about to turn around, Mal smirks, seeing a smidge of blue and purple from the corner of her eye, she and Evie share a look before quickly turning around and somehow, in a gentle manner, tackling their daughter. </p><p>Natalie laughs, her voice bubbling with joy as Mal perched her on top of her shoulder, Evie sends them a look of joy, "Hi, baby. Happy Birthday!" She greets, placing a kiss on her head as Mal bends over, "Hewow, mama!" She grins, her smile brightening the room, the amount of joy Mal had in her heart was over the top as Natalie holds on to her, Evie greetting their parents. </p><p>"Happy Birthday, princess." Mal smiles as she puts her down, big green eyes staring up at her as a joyous grin, "I'm a big girl now. I'm, um." She trails off, counting on her fingers as Mal and Evie watch her, it took her some time but eventually, she got it, "I'm four! Grandma told me I can do magic now but Grandpa won't let me." She pouts, Mal furrows her eyebrows as she searches for her mother who only hid behind a magazine, acting innocent. </p><p>Evie sighs, laughing a little as Harry and his father enter the room, the parrot now on his shoulder, annoying the living hell out of him. She strokes Natalie's hair, "Honey, you can't do magic yet. Because if you do, you might do this." She whispers, waving her arms as she lets her magic go to Mal, making her burp repeatedly. </p><p>Natalie gasps, hiding her laugh on her mother's shoulder as Mal approaches them with a playful glare, "Alright, who, <em>burp</em>, casted that, <em>burp</em>, spell?" She asks in between burps, Natalie runs away as Evie began to undo the spell, running after her girlfriend and her daughter. </p><p>Natalie was quick and she knew it, she jumps over crates and goes towards Uma's arms who had no idea what was going on until she sees Mal and Evie, "Oh no." She mutters, running away and climbing the truck, "Happy birthday, dear but, uh, hey, Jay, can you catch Natalie?" Uma yells, he shakes his head, "No! Just run away!" He chuckles, realizing how tired Mal and Evie were. </p><p>"That's it, I can't deal with you guys anymore." Evie mutters, waving her hand once more that it stops Uma, freezing her to the spot as Evie takes Natalie with a grin, "You're also a witch, unfreeze yourself." She smirks, walking away from the Sea Witch as she desperately tried to remove herself from the ground. </p><p>"You know, you're lucky you and your mom are cute or else I would've turned into a dragon." Mal smiles as Evie holds Natalie's hand, she giggles, "The dragon that saves the pwincess!" She exclaims, putting her parents' hands together as they walked back, "Pwincess is also bored." She yawns, falling on top of her Uncle Gil as he stares at her, "Hey there, little thing. Happy Birthday." </p><p>She beams up at him, about to take a grape from his bowl when Harry slung her over his shoulder, a maniacal laugh erupting from the pit of his stomach as Natalie laughs freely, "Uncle Hawwy!" She yells, holding on tight to him as he smiles at her, "'Ello there, love. Happy Birthday." He greets, tipping his non existent pirate hat that the child grins. </p><p>"Alright, that's enough, it's my turn." Carlos says from behind him in a funny voice that Natalie immediately climbs down the pirate, rushing to both Jay and Carlos, "Hello!" She grins, hugging them, "Happy birthday, Nat." Jay greets, kissing her forehead before standing up to help the others, "Are you a big girl now?" Carlos asks, holding Dude and Cerby, she nods, "Well then, can you play with Dude and Cerby for a while? Look after them." He asks, thinking of a way to get her distracted as they set up the party, she nods, already playing with the dogs. </p><p>The set up wasn't much, there were banners, tables, balloons and streamers. "Hello, Jay, dear, can you pass the stapler?" Maleficent asks as she holds on to the banner on one side with Hades on the other, "And please do it quickly, my arms hurt." He grunts, struggling to keep the banner up as they staple it. </p><p>Mal was setting up the stage, Natalie's little throne that she may or may not took from the Castle Across the Way. It was the exact same one Evie had used when she was a child, when their love story had began. </p><p>Evie was setting up the tables with Dizzy and Celia, placing the cloths above the tables. Uma was on food with Gil, placing it on the long table with the drinks and the cakes. </p><p>Eventually, with all the help they have, by an hour they were finished. "Do I have to wear the onesie?" Mal mumbles as she stares at the article of clothing, the soft purple hue wanting to make her gag as Evie laughs, "You promised Natalie that you'd be a Dragon for her birthday." She reminds her girlfriend who frowns, "Can't I just actually turn to a Dragon?" She asks, taking the onesie from Evie. </p><p>"Unless you want everyone in Auradon to be suspicious, sure." She smirks, Mal sighs in defeat, giving in and taking the onesie with her in the bathroom as Evie wears her tiara. Guests were beginning to come, people who were actually close to them. The Hooks were there first, followed by Uma's crew, then there's Scar and his daughter, Hans was also there, the Tremaines, Dr. Facilier, you know? The whole villain gang. </p><p>The princess goes back inside, smiling at Natalie who was now wearing her little princess dress, her blue-purple hair being extra vibrant as Uma places the tiara. "Hey there, princess." She greets, kneeling down to be at eye level with her daughter. Natalie doesn't speak, she only squints at her mom's tiara, "Why are you weawing a tiawa, mama?" She asks, pointing at Evie's actual tiara, the one they used at her coronation, it was small but hey, at least she was back to being a princess. And so is Uma. She is Poseidon's niece after all. </p><p>Evie holds the accessory, "Why? Don't you like it? I can remove it." She says gently, about to take it off when Natalie stops her, "No! Mommy says you're her queen. Queens don't wear tiawas, they wear crowns!" She says in a knowing tone, Evie blushes, not really thinking that Mal would tell those things to their daughter. </p><p>Uma chuckles, shaking her head at Evie's reaction, a stammering and blushing mess as Mal gets out of the bathroom in the onesie, "Oh dear. I gotta get pictures of this." Uma mumbles, already taking multiple shots of Mal as the fairy glares at her, holding herself back from cursing her or pulling out the finger. </p><p>"Mommy! You look, um, what did Aunt Uma say again," She mumbles the last part to herself, Uma's eyes widen, excusing herself out as Natalie's face brighten, finally remembering the word, "Aunt Uma told me to tell you that you look stu-sta? Stupid!" She grins, clapping to herself as she remembers the word, Evie had her jaw dropped to the ground, not really knowing if she should like, kill Uma or laugh at it first. </p><p>Mal grumbles, "You don't say that word, honey. Aunt Uma is stupid." She says, scrunching her nose when she realized what she had just said, "Mal!" Evie reprimands, Natalie giggles, pulling them together as they went outside where the party was. </p><p>The fairy was quick to spot Uma, already hiding behind Celia with a terrified expression, "I swear, Uma is going to get an earful when we get home." Mal whispers to Evie who only laughs, kissing her, or at least tried to until Natalie gets in between them, "No kissing!" </p><p>Mal was about to mutter something like 'cockblock' or anything until she realized that if Natalie can't say stupid, she sure as hell can't hear cockblock. </p><p>They sit Natalie on her throne, letting everyone sing 'Happy Birthday' to her before they attended to the guests. It was a quick, intimate and memorable occasion. They had cake, they had fresh fish and chips, everything, the things they were deprived of before now given to them to be shared freely with the people they really care about. </p><p>By an hour or two, Natalie was already playing with the gifts she was given, Harry did buy her a small car, Carlos thankfully did not get her a pet but instead got her a small video game console while Jay bought the cartridges, Uma and Gil got her a big ass doll house and they got her the one thing she always wanted, she's been babbling on and on about it for the past few months, a guitar. This four year old child is way too talented and smart to be Mal's. </p><p>"We're so lucky to have her." Evie smiles as they watch Harry chase her down while she rode the car he got her, "And I'm very lucky to have you, <em>mi reina</em>." Mal whispers, kissing Evie without their child cockblocking them. </p><p>Everything seemed to be so perfect, or at least that's what they thought. Little did they know that Doug had already exposed their secret. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. our not so little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At six o'clock in the evening, for many reasons, Chad expects a text from his boyfriend and not some anonymous dude. Like okay, he was a dumbass before for clicking on messages that are clearly viruses so since then, he had his phone secured.</p><p> </p><p>Only people who knew his number would be able to text him so this is really weird. He hesitates for a bit, staring at his phone and sighing, pressing on the video.</p><p> </p><p>It was confusing at first, like okay, maybe a little weird that Evie's prancing around with her tiara which, by the way, he helped designing because he wanted to get back at her for everything she has done for him, and Mal's just there, looking stupid, wearing a fucking dragon onesie. Uma was there too. But there's this little voice among them, he furrows his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>That's when he sees a small girl holding Mal and Evie's hands, looking just exactly like them. That's weird? He chose to ignore it until he receives another text.</p><p> </p><p>Jane was busy drowning herself in homework. Or at least she tried doing that and ended up watching re-runs of her favorite TV show so there's that. She'd do it tomorrow. Or at least try to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was just about to fall asleep when her laptop beeped, the small white light indicating a notification. She furrows her eyebrows, it's not like Lonnie would chat her when they literally just had lunch together. Besides, her girlfriend had fencing.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn't stop, it went on and on until she finally opens the message, the same video sent over and over again. At first, it was just Evie looking normal with Uma also looking normal, then there's Mal that was wearing a Dragon onesie. Yeah, that's normal too.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird since there was a child with them. You could see the arms, the body, until five seconds remaining to the end of the video, she sees it. The blue and purple hair, the green eyes, the tan skin. This was as if Mal and Evie had a child. Then that's when another beep echoed around her room.</p><p> </p><p>Ben was at dinner. His parents had this big dinner where other Kingdoms join them just to talk things over, you know? And it was boring. Like, okay, he should be used to it but he isn't. He can't bear another second of his dad and Aladdin talking about carpets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, his phone vibrates inside his pocket, whatever it was, even if it was just a random text from those scams, he doesn't care, he lets out a low whistle, facing apologetically to his dad and the king of Agrabah, "Sorry, I have to take this."</p><p> </p><p>He walks away, back to his room where the doors are sealed and no boredom can seep through, he takes a breath, actually wanting to see who texted him. "That's weird." He mutters, staring at the anonymous sender, a video attached.</p><p> </p><p>He opens it, expecting something from the dark web or something but he sees Mal, Uma, Evie and a child. Wasn't it supposed to be Maleficent's birthday, though?</p><p> </p><p>It also didn't make sense how the kid calls Evie. 'mama' or how she calls Mal, 'mommy.' He doesn't think much of it until he actually sees the kid, green eyes, red lips, blue and purple hair.</p><p> </p><p>Still, giving them the benefit of the doubt until another text came.</p><p> </p><p>Like what Jane had thought, Lonnie did have fencing, alone where Harry won't be able to stab anyone. She sighs, taking a break and just about to send a meme at their group chat when a text from an anonymous person sent something.</p><p> </p><p>And okay, she knows Chad had his phone broken because of these types of messages but you can't blame her for being a little curious, right? So she does, opening it to be greeted by her shitty phone speaker.</p><p> </p><p>There were her friends, looking pretty normal with a child that keeps on calling Mal and Evie either mama or mommy. It was weird, honestly, it didn't really make sense to her until she sees the child. She gasps, nearly dropping her phone in complete shock because what the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>The kid had Mal and Evie's hair, the scary ass green eyes, tan skin and red lips. Hell, that might as well be their child.</p><p> </p><p>She hasn't even recovered yet and another text comes in. This time, when she opens it, her jaw drops some more. Honestly, though, after this, nothing can surprise her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>To everybody's surprise, Audrey was actually out there doing pirate shit like sailing a boat like how Uma taught her, how to fish like how Gil taught her and how to use a sword, which she pretty much haven't used yet taught by Harry Hook himself.</p><p> </p><p>She's got weird friends. And a weird girlfriend but hey, as long as it works.</p><p> </p><p>She just got off the port, holding a bag of fish to bring to the Auradon University kitchens just for some donation, something to use in case a zombie apocalypse happens or anything.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even realize at first that her phone was inside her pocket all this time. She only realized it when it beeped, signaling a notification she pretty much doesn't have to read or see.</p><p> </p><p>At first she thinks that maybe it's important but fuck it, you know? It can wait. Not.</p><p> </p><p>It beeps again and again and again until she begins to panic that an emergency has happened. She takes it, opening the text to see the same video sent over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>Out of annoyance, she furiously taps on it, hoping it would stop and it does. But her annoyance soon changed to confusion and shock when she sees Mal, Evie and her own girlfriend right in the video. All surrounding a child that for some random reason calls Mal and Evie, 'Mama and Mommy.'</p><p> </p><p>It was so weird, honestly. What's weirder is that she looks exactly like Mal and Evie. It's trippy.</p><p> </p><p>Then she gets a text, bothering her for the whole evening. Bothering them for the whole evening.</p><p> </p><p>from: unknown number</p><p>Mal and Evie has a daughter they've been hiding since the day they came to Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the Isle, just a few miles away, the Villain Kids actually have no idea whatsoever about what's already out and about back in Auradon. The party has since wrapped up, everything was fine, Natalie was tired as hell and all in all, the party they threw for the little Isle princess was a huge success.</p><p> </p><p>Mal was carrying Natalie, both yawning in sync as she puts her baby down on her small room, filled to the brim with new toys as she slept in her pirate ship bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you tell me a stowy? Grandmama told me you have a very pretty story." She says as Evie takes a new set of clothes from her drawers, she laughs, Mal rolling her eyes from inside the bathroom as she prepares the hot water.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it's your mom who's going to say that." She smirks once her girlfriend has entered the bathroom with Natalie, all ready to take her shower.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine, really, despite Mal having her hair wet when that was the last thing she wanted, despite Evie having her clothes soaked, it was fine. It was their little way of bonding and even the smallest things people consider bad is gold to them.</p><p> </p><p>Once she's fully changed, she steps up on her stool, preparing to brush her little teeth when she stops, eyes wide and mouth open, filled with toothpaste. "Honey, what's wrong?" Evie asks as Mal dries her hair, "Hay ghaht mah tooth ouht." She says, muffled, not wanting to possibly swallow her tooth.</p><p> </p><p>Evie turns Natalie to her, inspecting her mouth when she realizes that blood was there, she sighs, "Spit on mama's hand." She says, her daughter shakes her head, Mal frowns, "Spit on mommy's hand."</p><p> </p><p>And she spat. Mal turns to Evie with a look, earning a laugh from her queen as she washes her hand, holding Natalie's first lost tooth.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess, your tooth is out." Mal chuckles, inspecting the thing when Evie takes it from her, going outside and placing it under her daughter's pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's good. Now, the tooth fairy will get it and give you something else instead." Evie winks, letting their daughter tuck herself under the covers as they both sat on the edge of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you tell me your stowy now?" She asks, head tilted to the side as she watches her parents argue about something using their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Her grandmother Maleficent told her that her mama and mommy loved each other so much that they had her. Although, grandpa Hades also told her not to ask how she was made. She doesn't really want to ask, or at least, not right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, once upon a ti-" Evie begins but was immediately cut off by another question, "Mama, mommy, how are babies made? How was I made?" She asks curiously, big green eyes peering to the two as they both freeze, staring at each other with widened eyes. Horrified looks painted on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"I— Honey, why would you ask that?" Mal asks, chuckling nervously as Evie puts her head in her hands, already thinking of ways to tell her without actually telling her. It was weird, okay?</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay if you won't tell me. I'm sowwy I interrupted you, mama." She apologizes after realizing how her parents began to stammer, Evie sighs in relief as Mal closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired princess clears her throat, "Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Princess Evie." She starts, a smile forming on her lips as she begins to reminisce. All their memories, all their dates, all their cute things coming back to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess Evie lived in a land where no magic was allowed. Where there were no princes, no fairies, no genies or no talking dogs like Dude. Or, so she thought." Natalie listens, watching Mal move as she starts her turn.</p><p> </p><p>"Because the next thing she knew, she meets a fairy. But, not just any fairy, she was also a big purple dragon and a demigod." She smirks proudly, not because of the titles she had but because of the glint present in her daughter's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"At first, they really didn't talk, but then Carlos and Jay began messing with Princess Evie so the fairy, Mal, protects her. They became best friends ever since." She grins, remembering the specific scenario in her head as Evie continues.</p><p> </p><p>"They were inseparable. Nothing can make them get away from each other and the first time Evie realized she had feelings for Mal was when the princess wasn't able to go to the dance. So, Mal took the dance to me." She sighs dreamily, remembering the moment they had their first dance surrounded by candles and the cold Isle breeze.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't clear to them at first but as time passed, it did. That's when Mal finally asks Evie out on a date. Since that, they've had lots of dates." She adds, letting Mal to carry on the story as the fairy suddenly looked so tense, so nervous as she begins to fiddle with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"They loved each other so much that they had you. They waited for you and did everything they could so you could be happy. That's why they work, so they could give you a life you deserve." She says, smiling at their daughter who was now asleep, they lost her at some point and she was now resting, a smile on her face as her parents' fairytale comes to life in her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>They just watched her there, for a moment, silently, admiring how much their daughter has grown. Remembering how small she was and how they waited for her and now she's here, already four years old.</p><p> </p><p>Evie doesn't even realize that Mal had moved from her spot, didn't even notice until the fairy clears her throat, "The Dragon loved the Princess so much that they had a daughter. That they had gone through hell and back and still are together. She loved her so much she knew she was going to do everything and anything she possibly could just to see her smile." She continues, Evie furrows her eyebrows, confused to why Mal was still speaking when their daughter was already fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"She loved the princess so much that it hurts. That it hurts even thinking of having a life without her and their daughter. She loved the princess so much that she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her even if she constantly annoys her at night by taking most of the space or by correcting every little grammar mistake, even if she has a weird obsession with the fictional movies they watch." She chuckles, shaking her head a little as tears begin to cloud Evie's vision.</p><p> </p><p>"She loved her so much that she found herself, right here, right now, talking nonsense as she asks the girl of her dreams to marry her." That was the final thing Mal had said before taking a box from her pocket, kneeling down and opening it as she shrugged at Evie, "This wasn't how I planned to do this, far from it, but I realized that everything has a perfect time and this was it. So, uh, Evie, the love of my life, the mother of my child, the reason why I want to dream, will you make me the happiest person in the universe? Will you marry me?" She asks, completely hopeful as Evie stares at her incredulously, the same look she gave her when she asks her out on their first date.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a while and like before, Ma became nervous, her hands beginning to get sweaty as she overthinks that maybe Evie isn't prepared for marriage yet and she's rushing way too much when she gets pulled in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Evie doesn't even answer her, just took the ring, wore it and kissed her girlfriend again. Oh wait, my bad, her fiancé again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do they ever plan on going home?" Carlos asks as they wait in the living room, leaning on Jay who was about to fall asleep when Mal and Evie exit Natalie's room. Both wearing stoic faces.</p><p> </p><p>"We already said goodnight to her. We'll be back next week. Come on. Let's go home." Mal says glumly as she picks her jacket up, assuming it was out of tiredness, everyone shrugs it off, walking to the door after saying goodbye to everyone when Evie stops, "Oh, before we forget. We're engaged."</p><p> </p><p>She said it so casually that everyone waves it off for a few seconds before it finally kicks in, Grimhilde gasps in delight as Maleficent and Hades stare at Mal, who was now nodding with pride as she takes the empty velvet box.</p><p> </p><p>Grimhilde and Harry both gush about the ring, admiring it as Jay congratulates Mal, pulling her in for a hug. Carlos beams at them, congratulating them as well as Uma claps, "I knew this dumbass would do it." She cries, hugging Mal.</p><p> </p><p>While they all wanted to celebrate, it was cut short when thunder rumbles from outside, signaling their cue to go home. They bid their goodbyes as the excitement still hangs on the air.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they get home, everyone heads straight to their rooms. No more questions asked. Just goodnight and then go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Evie admires the ring on her finger, the sapphire shining above the diamonds that surrounded the ring, matching her tiara. Mal smirks, placing a kiss on her neck, "You like it?" She asks, wrapping her arms around Evie, "I love it."</p><p> </p><p>About to kiss her fiancé, they were interrupted by a knock on the door, Mal grumbles, with nothing stopping her, she mutters to herself as she opens the door, "Cockblock."</p><p> </p><p>They expected a lot of things behind the door like a box of condoms from Uma or a note telling them to keep quiet from Celia but a distressed Audrey was surely to be last in their list.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not even going to ask how you got here." Mal blinks, rubbing her eyes to make sure that Audrey was there, "Hey, Auds, what's up?" Evie asks with a smile as she approaches the princess, she doesn't respond for a while until a strangled response erupts from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, didn't catch that." Mal chuckles jokingly as Audrey glares at her, "I know about your daughter."</p><p> </p><p>And as if everything stops. Their breathing, the time, everything. Audrey stands there uneasily as Mal and Evie both gawk at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone sent an anonymous video not just to me but to everyone else in Auradon Uni. It's you two and Uma. There was a kid with you that keeps on calling you mama and you, mommy. She looks exactly like you two and apart from the video, whoever sent it said that you two do have a daughter. I'm just asking if it's true." She says in one breath as Mal and Evie look at each other, not really knowing what to do at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Mal opens her mouth, about to deny everything when Evie pulls Audrey inside the room, shutting the windows and locking the door with her magic. "Where's the video?" She asks, to which Audrey immediately responds to by taking her phone and presenting the text.</p><p> </p><p>"M, I think it's time we tell them." She sighs, defeated, staring up at the dragon who had a blank expression on her face, "It's better we do instead of them knowing without context, I guess." She mumbles, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed on top of her chest, she takes deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"I— yes, we, Mal and I have a daughter." She sighs, avoiding Audrey's gaze as her jaw drops to the ground, "But— how?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll explain how tomorrow. Once we tell everybody else. But, yeah, we do have a daughter." She butts in, saving Evie from explaining everything as Audrey sat there with still a frazzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Just to clarify, you two do have a daughter?" She clarifies, not wanting to annoy them as they both nod. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a picture of her? What's her name?" And despite wanting to be overprotective, they felt light. They felt like everything was natural. I mean, it's the first time they're talking about Natalie with someone else. Someone close to them.</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Evie were quick to take their phones out, both showing Audrey photos of their daughter which was taken earlier. "We lied. It wasn't my mom's birthday or anything. It was hers. She turned four today." Mal chuckles as Audrey's natural instinct to 'Aww' begin to kick in.</p><p> </p><p>"Her name is Natalie Dawn." Evie smiles proudly, loving how drawn and in awe Audrey is at her daughter. "She's beautiful. Wow." She gushes, breath taken away by the little toothless child.</p><p> </p><p>Mal smirks, "Not surprised. I mean, she did take it from her mother."</p><p> </p><p>And instead of actually wanting to hunt down the anonymous sender, they forgot everything, every little worry, every little nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Because for the first time, someone else knows Natalie. And knowing that Audrey, the snobbiest princess of all, accepts her, then so will their other friends.</p><p> </p><p>Someone else knows Natalie and honestly, it's one of the best feelings in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. truth be told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breakfast next morning was excruciatingly weird and awkward at some points. Weird that Audrey was right there and she knows about Natalie, it's awkward because no one knew how to tell her that Mal and Evie are engaged and it's just, it feels so wrong yet so good at the same time. It's weird. </p><p>"So, I guess someone else knows." Gil sighs as he pokes his pancake, a little sad that Natalie isn't their thing anymore. That it isn't their Natalie anymore. Everyone else knew and it was a fucking bummer. Carlos woke up to multiple notifications from Ben and Jane, asking him repeatedly what the hell this was about and he didn't stop tracing the number since. </p><p>Audrey feels a little bad about it but still, somehow, she needs to know it from them and not from anyone else. She's their friend and she's just as pissed as them, it was obvious they're keeping Natalie from everyone for a reason and now, whatever the reason is, it's pointless. </p><p>She still doesn't even know how it was possible. Mal and Evie refuse to tell her if the others weren't there, which was understandable but it's killing her. She doesn't have to know but it's killing her since the night before. </p><p>Uma was torn between telling her girlfriend and siding with her two friends, she decides to stick with them, not because of that VK solidarity and shit. She knew what they've been through, how careful they all were to not let anything out, how hard it was for the two to not bring Natalie here. She's loyal to them, despite their many differences, she might be a leader to their own crew but Mal was the leader of the Isle Kids no matter what. She won't break the trust she was given. </p><p>Evie squirms in her seat, uneasiness evident on her face as she plays with her food, pushing it back and forth, not being able to stomach everything. Last night, it was cute, it was fine, but now, with the thought of them telling everyone else, it's scary. Because yeah, sure, they aren't minors anymore and they can't take Natalie away from her but the amount of trouble she could endure at such a young age is what frightens her. What frightens Mal. </p><p>Mal promised herself, they promised themselves that when Natalie comes here, the world would be perfect, that no one would harm her, that no one would even dare to say anything bad about her. But somehow, in some twisted fucking way, a person that's way unlikely to be an Isle denizen exposed them. </p><p>Exposed their secret, exposed their daughter to the harmful world outside the Isle. Auradon might be nice, it had the perfect princes and princesses but some people are ruthless and not even a child they could spare. She knew that because she saw it happen with Dizzy and Celia. God, she was brought to Auradon at twelve years old and how the media treated her was unacceptable, how much if it was a child of a VK?</p><p>It was silent, no one was eating, the food was just there. No one dared to even try and break the silence, except for Jay, "I-I think, I think it's better if we tell everyone else. It would be better for us to tell them than any of the rumors that may come up." He suggests, earning two different looks from everyone, "If we do, little lass might get in trouble." Harry replies to which Gil deflects, "But if we do we can protect her way before anything comes up." </p><p>And no one replies to him any more because he was right. For the first time, Mal agrees to a plan which wasn't hers without any question, she just stands up, "Tell the others to meet us at the quad. If anything, I want everyone to hear this. It's time the world finally sees the Natalie."</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The moment Ben sees Mal and Evie, he immediately stands up, ready to comfort them and to let them know that he's here, he's there and he won't judge them, accept them and accept their little child. Mal gives him a look, though, making him to sit his ass down. </p><p>"I guess it's time we tell you." Evie sighs, sitting on the table itself as Mal settles herself on the chair in front of her, the rest of the VKs sit down, all sharing scared expressions, scared of the things people might say about her, scared of themselves that they weren't good enough to have this out. </p><p>"Well, there's two things we have to tell you, actually." Mal chuckles, taking Evie's hand and running her thumb over the ring, which, was unnoticed by their friends, the blue haired princess shakes her head, "We'll talk about her first before we tell the other news. Yes, guys, we do have a daughter." She says knowingly to Mal who smiles, nodding her head. </p><p> </p><p>At first, the Auradon kids began to comprehend the information, Ben was very surprised that they didn't even hesitate on telling them, Jane was just nodding her head, eager to know everything, Lonnie just wants to know if the kid is more of a Evie or more of a Mal, Chad just wants to know every single detail because he's been so confused about it since last night and Doug, he was there, acting like it wasn't him who exposed them. </p><p>"Quick question, what's her name, how old is she?" Chad asks after comprehending, ultimately curious about the whole situation as Gil wraps an arm around his shoulders, "Her name's Natalie Dawn. She turned four yesterday." Carlos answers with a smile as he leans on Jay, the Auradon Kids nod, "She has a beautiful name." </p><p>The engaged couple stares at Ben, both smiling at him, "Thanks. Anyways, can we finally explain?" Evie asks sweetly as they all nod eagerly, she then turns to Jay who only raises an eyebrow at her, "Wait, I thought you guys were explaining it?" He asks, pointing to Mal and Evie, "Jay, it was a long ass story, start it off." </p><p>The thief and the fairy glare at each other for a while until Jay breaks, huffing and mumbling something incoherently before staring at the Auradon Kids, all still listening eagerly at them, "For the record, we're starting off with these two's love story because I swear, that's the only part I want to be in." He mutters, not wanting to explain the magical stuff. Way too complicated. </p><p>"Since we were kids, these two had been partners in crime. Started when Carlos and I decided to make fun of little Evie here, Mal protected her from us and they've been friends ever since." He shrugs, despite the hatred for every sappy stuff, he smiles, remembering all their moments as children. </p><p>"Then, I remember that one time, you guys know how Mal is older than Evie, right?" He asks his friends as they nod, "Well, there was this instance where she bossed us around, you know how the barge works in the Isle, the one where all your trash gets dumped on us?" He snickers, still a little pissed at them for that, they all nod guiltily except for Doug who scoffs. Audrey gives him a side eye, yet ignoring him. </p><p>"Mal searched for something worthy to give as a present to Evie for months on end. She bossed Uma and her own crew around until she found a tiara. And the cute thing is, she was the last to get her invitation because she had to sneak in a note for this little shot right here." He smiles, a teasing shine evident on his eyes. </p><p>Chad puts a hand over his heart, an inaudible, "Aww." Escaping his lips as Mal and Evie grin at each other, "And what I admire the most about them is that their love is so fucking innocent, so innocent despite living in an island of villains. It literally took them nine years before they go out on an actual date." </p><p>Words weren't really Jay's thing so the moment he said those, Mal didn't know if she should slap him or what because that's literally the most beautiful thing to ever come out of his mouth. Even Evie was shocked about it. He shakes his head, continuing to tell the story.</p><p>"What do you mean by actual date?" Jane asks, wanting to clarify every single detail, Jay raises a brow, "Well, when we were, twelve?" He hums, turning to his friends for confirmation who nod, "Uh, there was this 'informal dance' which is just a longer term for a rave party. Evie was disappointed that it wasn't an actual dance where you like, dress up and stuff so Mal lied to her." He explains, earning puzzled looks from the AKs. </p><p>"I didn't technically lie because I did go to the rave." The fairy says defensively as Jay rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you went for a fucking second because it was on the way to their castle." Uma scoffs, annoying Mal more as Evie giggles. </p><p>"Well, she climbed Evie's window, forced her to come with her, so she basically kidnapped her somehow," He snickers, earning an annoyed glare from Mal, taking all the blows from his, "Then she took her to our hideout where they danced. Evie can't go to a dance so Mal took the dance to Evie herself." He finishes, and okay, having a kid is cute enough but actually hearing these two idiots' love story was on another level of cuteness. </p><p>"Then when we were fifteen, Mal had us build Evie a sewing machine then asked her out on a date. They were together ever since. Oh, and actually, during their first year and a half, they were so sexually active that we only see them thrice a week." He jokes, actually making the two blush furiously as their friends laugh, "No surprises there. One time I caught them doing it in one of the bathro-" Lonnie tries to say but was cut off when Mal kicks her under the table, her eyes glowing green, telling her to stop. </p><p>"Okay, my part's done, you guys go." He smiles, leaning back and tapping his fingers on the table as they all look at each other, "Fine, I'll take it from here." Carlos huffs, questioning why the fuck he likes Jay. </p><p>"Then Evie began to be all distant to us, she doesn't talk, she doesn't say a single word. All she talks to is Mal and even they seemed so distant." He starts, watching as their friends nod, a little suspicious about Doug but he shrugs it off, for now. </p><p>"We can be hanging out, at school, anywhere, Evie won't talk and it confused us but still, we let them have their space about it. Then, we realized how she began puking every morning, we all thought, including her, that all she had was a very bad case of food poisoning. And honestly, though, that's went on until one day, Jay and I were just about to show them a new trick when we heard Evie tell Mal that she might be pregnant." He shrugs, a little confused to why their friends were so mesmerized by the story, it was almost compelling, like a charm, they were so caught up on it. </p><p>"Then, of course, I didn't know what to say or do because it was so fucking awkward and confusing so I actually told them that I would get them some tests. And, I did, so, I got them the tests, Evie took it, Jay gave Mal a surprisingly good speech about Evie never cheating on her and we knew, Evie was pregnant." He finishes, turning to the Auradon Kids as they nod, sighing and processing the information, they didn't even realize that other students like Harry's sisters were there or Aziz, all listening to them with both curiosity and sincerity that it made Doug growl from his seat. </p><p>Uma then sighs, about to take the lead when Ben raises his hand slowly, "Quick question, since, I'm assuming, that you're going to explain how, will it be too complicated or can we understand?" He asks, wishing that it wasn't too complicated because holy hell, he can't endure another loss of a braincell, Uma squints, thinking about it, "Latter. You can understand without braincells."</p><p>She then turns to Mal and Evie who both give her a 'Go' signal, letting her continue, "At first, okay, it was weird because Mal doesn't have a secret cock we don't know about and her fingers nor tongue don't release those fluids either so they went to their parents, they can't lie to them and knowing better, they would know how the hell this happened." She says, referring to their past situation, still, no one interrupts. </p><p>"In the words of Maleficent, and from, well, these two idiots, they love each other so much, so much that their dreams for the future happened inside an island where magic ceases to exist. They were talking about having a family, having something to look forward to in the future before doing those uh, activities, and well, their love penetrated the barrier that they conceived a child." Uma explains, this time, multiple hands were raised, she turns to Mal and Evie, both eager to answer their questions.</p><p>Evie points to Audrey, ready to ask her question, "So, Natalie's this magic child? She was conceived out of magic?" She asks, a common question since others lowered their hands, they didn't even realize that most of their classmates were there too. </p><p>Evie nods, "Yes. Natalie is indeed our small magic baby." She agrees, Mal then turns to Jane, nodding her head, the younger fairy grins, "Was that the only magic that worked under the barrier?" </p><p>"Nope. While you all thought magic never existed there, it did. Only good magic, though." She answers, they all then turn to Harry, already preparing himself. </p><p>"Gil and I, we both decided to tell ye just how much these two idiots went through the pregnancy." He grins, already clearing his throat, "So it started like this. At first, we didn't really believe 'em, why should we? Until our little darlin' princess over here starts showin' us some symptoms. She begins to throw up, tend to go to the loo too often and despises the smell of food." He recounts, remembering all those times Mal would go out her way just to help her pregnant girlfriend. </p><p>"That went on fer months! 'Er temper isn't good too." He says, scrunching his face together as he turns to Gil, letting him continue, "Yeah. And then, we start building way too many nurseries for her. Evie started making her clothes, Mal made us do a crib, we all were helping them as much as we could inside a place where everything you could probably need was limited." </p><p>"They loved her the moment they knew they were going to be parents and to me, it's the most precious thing in the world." He adds, smiling at them as Harry nods, "I wouldn't believe in true fuckin' love if it weren't for 'em." </p><p>And honestly, though, Evie knows she's done with all those hormonal stuff but remembering everything they have been through, whether it was their childhood or their story, it was an actual tear jerker. Add to that the sweet words their friends were saying about them. </p><p>Mal then chuckles, closing her eyes and sighing as she remembers the day Evie gave birth. "Those nine months passed like nothing. Evie had an expected due date, sure, and we were just talking about parenthood one day when her water fucking broke. We were kissing and her water broke." </p><p>She laughs, finding it funny as she sees the horrified looks on her friends' faces. "Y'all are nasty." Uma grimaces, shuddering. </p><p>"I remember, helping her up as we both got down the stairs slowly, when we were at the bottom, though, I ran, finding where the hell everyone was. I kept on stammering, panting for air in panic before I finally got it out. Everyone panicked too." She smiles, watching Evie's smile. </p><p>"And then, I remember holding on to Evie as she went through labor, which, by the way, was quick. Everyone didn't know what to do and they were waiting outside, too. So they have no idea what's happening." The fairy continues. </p><p>"And right now, all I could remember was Evie crushing my hand while pushing Natalie out, it hurts but I let her because what she was doing is way more painful than any squeeze of the hand." She smiles fondly at her queen, their eyes meeting, a twinkle in both of their eyes. </p><p>"Then, next thing I knew, there she was, crying the moment she got out. I remember cutting her cord, I remember how I walked outside with the most amount of joy I had ever felt. I also remember the moment I told them, the moment we began to have our big and very weird family." She laughs tearfully, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembers the joy she felt that day. The best day of her life. The best day of their lives. </p><p>"And then, when Mal got back from outside, all I could think of was 'Wow, I pushed a baby out of my vagina.' And, I didn't even think of the pain when my mom handed me this pink blanket, placing it on my chest as small green eyes stare up at me." Evie felt tears welling up in her eyes, God, everyone (except Doug) had tears in their eyes. </p><p>"And honestly, Mal and I didn't even think of a name beforehand but the moment I saw her, Natalie came to mind. So that's what I called her. Mal added Dawn to her name. Everything, right there at that moment was the most perfect. We waited nine months for her and we got everything we wished for. She was so perfect for a little child." She grins, wiping tears away from her face. </p><p>"She changed us, really. Jay became more careful, Carlos became more responsible, Harry became more reserved, Gil had become well mannered, Uma learned how to treat other people nicely, I learned how to be a mother and Mal, this little bitch, she turned from our leader to a mother." She teases, stroking Mal's face as the fairy takes her hand, placing a kiss on her palm. </p><p>"But then we had to leave for Auradon. We couldn't really take her because one, we were minors and two, since we were minors, she'd be taken away from us. So, we made a plan where we go home every week, not for our parents but for her. That went on for four years, as you could see." They finish, everyone was silent. </p><p>It took a while before Chad asks for something everybody wanted, "Can we see a picture?" He asks meekly, all of the VKs' eyes lit up, all fishing out their phones, different pictures of Natalie all lined up. "Oooh! Oooh! Tell us! Explain!" Lonnie gushes as the put down their phones, they all grin. </p><p>Gil stares at the picture of Natalie, riding his back with her tongue out, he chuckles, "This was a month ago, I think? She likes riding my back because if she does, Mal can't reach her. She would always find me whenever Mal wants her to take a bath or when Evie tickles her." He remembers, Mal and Evie gasp, "So that's why!" They both said in unity. </p><p>Every Auradon Kid stare at her in awe as Uma laughs at her picture, Natalie was sleeping on Evie's lap, her finger accidentally positioned to be flipping someone off. "Before y'all get mad at me or something, I didn't do that. I saw her asleep with Evie and the first thing I see was her finger. That was after the time Gil got his photo." </p><p>They laugh at the photo, giving Uma the benefit of the doubt as they moved to Jay's, his photo was Natalie wearing a Tourney helmet, "This was after the playoffs. Remember how we all rushed to go? Telling you there was an emergency and we didn't come back until Monday? That time, it was actually Cruella's birthday. I found her wearing it with a proud smile." </p><p>They then turn to Harry's his photo just recent as Natalie rides her car, "This was yesterday. T'was the lass' birthday, got 'er a car. She was so happy 'bout it too." He grins proudly as Ben furrows his eyebrows, "Good. I thought you bought it for yourself when we got it." He sighs in relief as Harry laughs. </p><p>They then see Carlos' photo which was the cutest thing they have ever seen. Baby, Cruella's dog was sleeping, Dude was on top of her, Cerby, Hades' dog was beside them and instead of another dog in between, there was Natalie. </p><p>"I don't know what possibly happened but I just saw her one morning like that." He chortles, realizing Mal's pout as she sees her daughter. That's when they turn to Evie's phone, which, ironically had Mal with Natalie instead of her. </p><p>Natalie was perched on top of Mal's shoulders as she wore the stupid dragon onesie seen in the video, both laughing in joy with their noses scrunched together, "Oh my god you look so alike." Audrey points out, Mal shakes her head, "It's trippy, honestly, when she's with Mal, they look so alike but when she's with me, we also look alike."</p><p>That's when the final photo was noticed, it was a sleeping Evie with a ring on her forehead, Natalie the culprit of it all as she outs a finger up on her lips, they all look at the two, confused. </p><p>"That's when I told Natalie the importance of marriage. And that was also the day I asked her and Grimhilde for the hand of Evie in marriage." She explains, Evie's hand now on plain sight. </p><p>Collective gasps erupted from the crowd, suddenly, everyone was congratulating them. </p><p>They felt so free, watching everyone admire them, their daughter and their stories. </p><p>Ben smiles at them, the key in his pocket now seemingly the perfect time to be given.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. welcome home, princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment they realized they were way past curfew, everyone started to go, all still in awe by the child. And everyone has also come to a conclusion, whoever exposed the baby will experience the wrath of those who protects her. This time it wasn't just the VK's, it was everyone else. Natalie is to be protected at all costs.</p><p>Even Mal and the rest begin to go home when Ben stops her and Evie, pulling them aside to speak to them privately, away from everyone else listening in as he clears his throat awkwardly.</p><p>"Hey, guys?" He asks, a little uncertain now that he was actually doing it, Evie raises her perfect eyebrow at him as Mal cocks her head to the side, "What's up, Ben?" She asks slowly as he huffs out a breath.</p><p>"I know I should've asked this earlier but, why won't you take her to Auradon? You're not minors now. You have a house, you're both profiting from something." He asks, not really wanting to meddle but he does have some points that need to be said and made. And it doesn't really matter if they won't agree, he just needs to be heard. I mean, it worked when he got them out of the Isle, when he brought down the barrier, what more now?</p><p>Mal sighs, turning to Evie as she told her to go, "Because we aren't ready to have her here, Ben. Sure, we could provide for her and more but this is different from the Isle. You and I know that. In the Isle, there are no paparazzis, everyone looks out for her, there are literally <em>zero </em>threats because she's their princess there. Anything is possible, Ben. Anything could happen to her here." She explains, hoping that would get Ben to end his speech when he nods.</p><p>"You're right. Anything <em>is </em>possible. And by that, anything could also happen to her in the Isle. No one really ever is ready until you've tried." He answers, the same tone of encouragement still present in his voice as the two wince, silently groaning, knowing they can't really get out of Ben and his stupid puppy eyes.</p><p>"We just don't want her to experience the things Dizzy and Celia had and they were already twelve. Natalie, though, our daughter, she's just a kid, a toddler, even. And not just that but she isn't any other VK, she's a VKK or whatever." She exclaims, Ben was still determined.</p><p>"She won't have to go through that, Eves. She needs you two, she needs to get proper education, she needs to be here. She deserves to be here with you two. You two deserve to be with her. I can see the look on your faces when we were talking about her and I know you both want this just as much as you do. I want you guys to be together, you're a family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." He recites, pouring his heart out for them as he tells them what he saw. What everyone saw.</p><p>That twinkle in their eyes were bright but it doesn't cover their look of longing and sadness, the look of missing someone with all your heart and wanting to be with them every damned second. They both frown, knowing he was right, knowing everyone else was right.</p><p>"Look, we could take her but Ben, there's already eleven of us living in an eight bedroom castle. We can't have that for her." Evie tries to reason out but he wasn't backing down.</p><p>Ben sighs, taking the key from his pocket and grabbing Evie's hand, putting her palm out as he places the key, "That's just something to get you all started. Your castle is finally finished and now you don't have to worry about having not enough room for your daughter." He smiles, already backing away from them slowly, "I'm not forcing you to bring her right here immediately, all I'm saying is that the two of you should think about it."</p><p>And that was the last thing he said before walking away. Evie turns to her fiancé, opening her palm to see the key, she grumbles, "Stupid Ben and his stupid speech." She mumbles as they both walk back to their starter castle. While they both had valid reasons to not bring Natalie here in Auradon, Ben had hit them with more valid reasons to why she <em>should </em>be in Auradon.</p><p>"You know, he had a point." Mal says, her pride deflating a little as Evie hums, nodding her head along, "He always has a point." She replies, looking at Mal as they stop in the middle of the sidewalk, not really caring anymore as they sat down on the pavement, Evie's head on Mal's shoulder, both staring up at the stars.</p><p>"I liked what he said. About how family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Because that's us." Mal exclaims, stroking Evie's hair as her queen closes her eyes, "Do you really think we should bring her here? What are the pros, what are the cons?" She asks instead of replying to what Mal had just said.</p><p>The fairy thinks, closing her eyes as well, "Let's see, the pros of it would be us finally starting to become a normal family. There's a lesser chance of her resenting us for not being around, she has extra babysitters and we don't have to worry all the time if she's sick or something because she'll be with us." Mal lists down, the frown on Evie's face slowly turning to a smile.</p><p>"The cons however," Mal begins, eventually trailing off as she thought of any con, any problem or any issue Natalie might bring if they got her here. They both think deeply, finding a reason, finding a loophole, nothing. Nothing ever comes to them. Mal groans, tipping her head back, "I fucking hate Ben for this but he's right." She says as Evie sighs, "It's his stupid tone and stupid eyes."</p><p>They both go silent for a while until they stare at each other, smiles on their faces as they realize how everything would fall into place once she's here. "So, are we taking her to Auradon?" Mal asks, her green orbs meeting Evie's brown ones. She takes her hand, smiling, "Yeah. I think it's time she comes home." </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>For starters, Maleficent would like to say that her ex-husband and the father of her daughter has a very inconvenient way to open the door and it's bugging her, especially right now when a mask is smeared on to her face at nine in the evening.</p><p>She opens the door, expecting a delivery of some sort or some homeless dude but she certainly did not expect her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law.</p><p>"Mal, Evie, what are you two doing here?" She asks, surprised as the two let themselves in, already bouncing with joy and eagerness as Maleficent furrows her eyebrows at them, "Mom, we're finally taking Natalie to Auradon." Mal says in all but one breath as Maleficent gasps, she was about to say something when Evie stops her, "Wait. Before you say anything, she's not the only one we're taking there."</p><p>Maleficent doesn't have a clue what's going on until Evie gives her a key, the one to their starter castle, "It's an eight bedroom castle near our campus, if we're taking Natalie with us, we aren't leaving you guys behind."</p><p>The Evil Fairy just stares at them in shock, "I-We can't take this. Where will you children live?" She stammers, yet holding on to the key as Hades approaches them, having heard the conversation from the kitchen, "We got that covered already. We're a family, okay? No one stays behind. Not a single soul."</p><p>Hades just peers into Mal as he takes the key from Maleficent, "Are you two sure about this?" He asks, a little uncertain, they nod. "We're sure that we want you there. That everyone wants you there."</p><p>"You can move in three days from now. We just have to move out then we'll help you guys take your stuff." Evie supplies, earning grins from the two adults as Mal opens the door to Natalie's room, "Although, would it be okay if we take Natalie tonight?" She asks, about to follow her fiancé, they wave her off with a smile, "It's time she comes home with the two of you."</p><p>Evie smiles appreciatively as they enter Natalie's room, taking most of her necessities and putting it inside her bag. That's when Mal sits on the edge of her bed, shaking her slightly until she opens her eyes, rubbing them as she groggily smiles at her parents.</p><p>"Mommy? Mama? What awe you guys doin' here?" She yawns, sitting up as she stares at her parents, they were smiling at her, a bag slung over her mama's shoulder as her mommy pulls her into her lap.</p><p>"Hi, honey, we came here to ask you something." Mal says softly, removing the hair stuck to her daughter's face as Evie sits beside her, Natalie nods sleepily, letting them ask her as she fights the sleepiness.</p><p>"Remember how we told you that one day you're going to live in a castle with us and your aunt and uncles?" Evie asks, noticing how Natalie's eyes seem to widen, she nods, "Would you like to go with us? And this time, you're going to meet other princesses apart from me and your aunt Uma." She adds on, the tiredness now gone from the little child.</p><p>"Will grandpa, grandma and grandmama go with us?" She asks, pouting at them as Mal smirks, "Yeah. They can't go now because we have to pack up everything they have. And it's not just them, your other grandparents would be there too." She grins, her daughter mirroring the same smile.</p><p>"Then, yeah! I wanna go!" She grins eagerly, standing up and tugging her parents' sleeves. They get outside where Grimhilde was also at, a perfected smile visibly drawn on her face as she hugs her daughter, "You girls, you didn't have to get us a house too, you know." She says, Evie shakes her head, "Hey, I promised you that one day we'll live in a castle that's not tearing apart so here. It's a little late but we have it." She replies, pulling away from her mother as Mal starts the car.</p><p>Natalie hugs her grandparents, kissing them all goodnight and goodbye before riding the car, sat in between Mal and Evie as they drove off.</p><p>It was adorable, really, how they see themselves in her the first time they had went to Auradon, watching the magical bridge, watching the lights that give life to the city, watching the heaping amount of buildings and castles  that line up in the Auradon skyline.</p><p>It took them a while to get inside their home with no one else noticing, immediately locking the door behind them as Evie carries Natalie to her room, Mal following behind. "Is this our castle, mama?" She asks in awe, Evie giggles, "No, honey. This will be grandmama's castle. Our castle is a little far away but we'll get there in a few days." She explains, putting her down on the bed as they changed clothes, all tucking themselves under the covers which fit them perfectly.</p><p>Mal and Evie had never felt so much joy, like, sure, they slept with Natalie in between them before but in some way, this was different. It almost feels brand new to them.</p><p>"Goodnight, mama, mommy. I wove you." Natalie mumbles before snuggling closer to Mal, yet her head buried on Evie's neck, they both smile, "We love you too."</p><p>Mal grins at Evie, her dimples showing as she blows her a kiss, "I love you, honey. Just want to remind you how lucky I am to have you two." She whispers, Evie smiles back, "And I love you. We're just as lucky to have you." <br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Breakfast the next day was actually calm despite it being a Monday morning. Of course, it's calm, it's a no-class day because it's literally raining outside. God, if Uma could just change the weather, she would.</p><p>They were all seated at the table with the exception of Mal and Evie, Carlos sighs, finally, their door opens, "Good, never thought you two would be up." He says, not bothering to look at them as he reads Ben's texts, asking him about Harry's birthday.</p><p>"Good morning, Uncle Cawlos, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry, Uncle Jay and Aunt Uma!" A cheery voice greets, they all snort, "Good morning, Natalie." They all say in unison, that's when Harry spits out his coffee, "Natalie?" Again, they all say together.</p><p>She just beams at them, taking a seat like it's normal as she eats a waffle, Mal and Evie exit their room, both trudging to the kitchen as everyone stares in utter disbelief at Natalie. They both laugh, "Good morning guys." Evie greets, sitting beside her daughter as Mal puts Natalie on her lap, they stare at them, frazzled.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, good morning. Why is Natalie here?" Uma finally asks as Mal shoves a forkful of her own waffles inside her mouth, "Because she's living with us now? Oh, and by the way, pack up, we're moving."</p><p>Another set of confused and shocked expressions were seen in the room, "Move? What do y'all mean, move?" Gil asks as Evie smiles, "Ben finally gave me a key to my castle. We're all moving in there while our parents move in here." She explains, that explanation actually making sense to them. But woah, that's too much information to have in the morning. </p><p>"So, what is this little angel doing here so early?" Jay asks, still staring at Natalie with a puzzled look, "We promised her that she'll get to see the castles. She's home." Evie smiles, a nodding Mal agreeing to her as she shoves yet another forkful of waffle, Natalie doing the same.</p><p>They didn't ask any more questions, everyone was just trying to make Natalie laugh that they didn't even notice that the doors were opened, their friends entering and shaking off the water.</p><p>Ben was the first to dry off, walking over to Harry and kissing him until a huff too little to be a VK's was heard. He stops, pulling away to see Natalie right on Mal's lap.</p><p>"Uncle Harry! I thought I was your favowite? Why are you kissing him?" She asks, pouting with her arms crossed as the others take notice on her, Mal wasn't fazed, just chewing on her food as Evie shakes her head, Harry scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>"Natalie, princess, this is Ben, he's my favorite lad while yer my favorite lass." He explains, Natalie stares at Ben warily for a but before sighing, nodding her head.</p><p>Mal taps her shoulder, "Are you done eating, baby?" She asks, carrying her daughter as Evie pulls their friends together, "Remember we told you that you'd meet other princesses?" She asks, Nat nods.</p><p>"What if I told you that your new uncles and aunts are princes and princesses? One of them is even a king. And the other one is a fairy, just like you." She whispers to her, as if telling a very large secret. Natalie gasps, squirming in Mal's arms that she had to put her down.</p><p>"Natalie, I want you to meet Princess Audrey." Mal begins, laughing a little as Natalie does a small curtsy, Audrey doing one back before crouching down, "Hello, Natalie, I'm your Aunt Audrey." She smiles, extending her hand as she stares at her, "Awen't you the lady on Aunt Uma's phone?" She asks, squinting her eyes at Audrey as Uma blushed, clearing her throat awkwardly, "Depends, where did you see me?" </p><p>"Youw face is the first thing I see when I borrow her phone!" Little Natalie grins, Audrey smiles, "Well, yeah, then I am the lady on her phone." </p><p>Mal chuckles at them, looking up to see Chad next in line, "Nat, that's Prince Chad." Evie introduces, again, Natalie does a curtsy as the prince bows, smiling from ear to ear as Natalie beams up at him, "You're the one that's on Uncle Gil's phone!" She exclaims, pointing at Gil as Chad chuckles, "Yeah, I guess I am." He smiles, giving her a high-five as the moved on from him. </p><p>"Natalie, that's your Aunt Jane, she's a fairy, just like me." Mal whispers as Jane bows down to her, the child giggles, curtsying back at her as Jane crouches down, "Hi, Natalie, I'm Jane." She smiles, extending her hand to which the little girl didn't take for a handshake but for a hug, "Youw alweady my favowite!" She whispers, pulling Jane in close as Evie desperately tried to not melt into a fucking puddle. </p><p>Jane doesn't know what to say or do, like, okay, she knows that she's someone else's favorite person but to hear it from a little child that haven't even met her yet before, it's surreal. "Why is that, little one?" She asks, her smile turning to a frown for a split second when she realized she sounded just like her mother. </p><p>Natalie crosses her arms, "Because you'we pwetty and you'we cool and you'we so soft!" She grins before tackling Jane in a hug again, "Okay, time to let go, you can hug her later." Mal chuckles nervously as she pulls Natalie away, she crouches down, "You see her? That's Lonnie, she's a princess <em>and</em> a pirate." She grins, appreciating the way Lonnie didn't just curtsy to her to prove her point. </p><p>Evie furrows her eyebrows as they watched Natalie and Lonnie talk to each other, she turns to Mal, "A pirate?" She asks, a little uncertain about Mal's definition as she shrugs, "Well, am I wrong, though? She handles a sword way better than some of Uma's crew, and they're pirates." She mutters, earning a disbelieving laugh from Evie, "You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."</p><p>Then they finally get to the last Auradon Kid, the reason why they even thought of bringing Natalie at this time, Ben. He smiles at her, kneeling down in front of her with a smile, "Hey, I'm Ben." He smiles, offering a hand to her, "King Ben." Audrey corrects out of habit, earning laughs from her friends. </p><p>He then stands up, looking down at her with a smile as Evie carries her, "Now that you've met everyone, guys, this is Natalie, our daughter. The best person in the world." </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>"And that's why I brought this photo with me today, to show and tell." A much more older Natalie says right in front of her class, for an eight year old, she sure as hell is well spoken. No surprises there, she has an uncle giving speeches every once in a while, another uncle with a thick accent, an aunt who's a teacher and a mother that's not just the fairest but all the brightest of them all. </p><p>Mal and Evie peek their heads in, searching for Jane who only gives them a shake of the head, letting them enter as they watched their daughter stand in front, a huge smile on her face when she sees her parents. </p><p>A kid raises his hand, his head cocked to the side as he furrows his eyebrows, "Did you ever catch the person who took the video of you?" He asks as Mal snort from the back of the room, everyone turns to her, "You guys want to know if we caught him?" She asks, a playful tone on her voice as the children all nod eagerly, she looks at Evie, pouting at her and telling her to turn the lights off which, she did, out of Mal's cuteness. </p><p>"Well, it started not too long after Natalie was brought here in Auradon."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was another day without their classes, the storm pouring on and on until the roads of Auradon flooded. They just moved in to their new castle and despite having the huge space, they still prefer hanging out together inside the throne room which would be turned to their living space. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlos taps on his keyboard furiously, eyebrows furrowed as numbers and encoded terms were popping up on his laptop, Jay takes a look at it and gives up, even Evie gives up. The only one interested was Ben because the bitch knows how to hack things. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guys, I think I cracked the code." He says, earning a few groans from his friends, assuming it was one of his nerd stuff, everyone shuts up when he connects it to the TV. "I managed to track down the phone of whoever sent the video everywhere. Do you guys want to go there?" He asks, his question left unanswered as Mal takes a closer look of the map, she furrows her eyebrows, "Wait, isn't that your dorm?" She asks, pointing to the location where Chad, Ben and Doug's dorm were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chad, Ben and Doug. Chad is here, Ben is here, Doug. Mal growls, turning around furiously as she takes her coat, surprised that Evie was way ahead of her and already out of the castle doors. "Dear Lord, where are you going?" Audrey whimpers, following their friends, everyone piles into their cars, thankful that Natalie was busy having a tea party with Dizzy. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They rush to the dorms, not caring a single bit if they were dampening the carpeted floors as they knocked furiously on Doug's room, it takes a while to open but the moment he does, a spell already attaches him to the wall as everyone enters his room, "What the hell are you doing?" He grunts, fighting free from the spell when Ben glares at him, "I knew you hated Mal but dude, way below the belt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They find his phone, two of them, and the moment they have opened it, they all see the amount of texts he has sent the video to. Like earlier, Evie was one step ahead than Mal because holy hell, Evie is a woman who could quite pack a punch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one says a word after that, just chasing after Mal and Evie as they storm away, big grins on their faces, "Damn, remind me to never anger you when we get married." Mal jokes, taking Evie's hand as they went back home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The kids begin to laugh, yet, forgetting Mal and her story as the bell rings, all rushing outside for the dismissal. Evie walks over to her wife and to their daughter, a smile on her face as Jane leaves them alone. </p><p>"It's Ben day today." She says, noticing the bright smile on Natalie's face as they take her hand, 'Ben day' was a day solely for Ben where he treats everyone with dinner because he wants to make up for the time they waste just by watching his speech. It's a win-win situation for everybody too. </p><p>"Do you think he'll give me ice cream for dinner?" She asks her mothers who both shake their heads, "Why would he give you ice cream for dinner?" Mal asks, beginning to drive off as Natalie shrugs, "Because we did a report on him." </p><p>The two think about it for a while before sharing a 'she has a point' expression, driving to the restaurant Ben had told them to go to. They arrive there, everyone already waiting for them. </p><p>In those four years they've experienced with Natalie, so much has already happened. Dreams were achieved, rings were suddenly a thing, weekly family nights seem to get better and everyone just seemed to get along so well. </p><p>At first, it was just the VKs, Natalie and their parents, then it turned to VKs, Natalie, their parents and the AKs, now, it was everyone. It was their family. </p><p>And it started as dysfunctional. They weren't a perfect family, far from it, actually. And now, they still aren't. But still, it's their family. Their one, big, dysfunctional and impractical family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. bonus !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, when you meet a kid, your first instinct is to not give them any candy or any sugar because they'll be hyped up the whole day. Well, the Auradon kids weren't normal people so they did the opposite. They gave her fucking sugar.</p><p>"Oh my- what the <em>hell</em> did you do to our daughter?" Evie asks as she sees not just Natalie bouncing off the walls but also Audrey, Mal groans, glaring at Ben and Chad as they hide the toys they just got the little girl. But the question is, how did they get here? To answer that, we'll have to get a few hours earlier.</p><p>It starts when Mal texts in their group chat, the day they'll be moving in their new castle upon them. The day their parents would finally live in Auradon.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>chaotic bitches</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>bertha [8:33 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>will anyone look after natalie today ?? we have to be @ the isle in half an hour.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>blueberry [8:34 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>yeah, can someone look after her?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>beastieboy [8:34 am] </b>
  <br/>
  <b>omw !</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>carlosdogvil [8:35 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>evie, mal, uma's set the kitchen on fire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smol-fairy [8:35 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>ben wait for me u lil shit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shrimpy [8:37 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>carlos you fucking snitch</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>scottishpirate [8:37 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>what did i miss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jaynie [8:37 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>a fuck ton of shit</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>eggsaremything [8:38 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>guys, uma and carlos are killing each other</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>prissy-pink [8:39 am] </b>
  <br/>
  <b>im cheering for uma, btw, im also omw</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notsocharming [8:40 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>im already @ y'alls door.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sword-wielding-lesbian [8:40 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>i can hear uma and carlos screaming and im a block away</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sword-wielding lesbian [8:40 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>i can also hear some little giggles, i think your daughter is about to kill carlos.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bertha [8:41 am]</b>
  <br/>
  <b>evie and i are starting to regret asking you guys.</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mal sighs, closing her phone and exiting the room, groaning in annoyance when she sees that they weren't kidding, Carlos and Uma were really killing each other. The other thing? Natalie is helping Uma out by chasing Carlos down. They can't really throw anything, though, everything, it's all in boxes.</p><p>Chad wasn't also lying when he said he was at the door, already talking to Evie and Jay like there wasn't something happening between Carlos and Uma, just chatting away, moving ever so casually when Carlos passed them, Mal huffs, catching Natalie in her arms and putting her on Audrey's arms the moment she enters.</p><p>"Natalie, you have got to behave. We're going to help your grandparents move here, that's why you're spending the rest of the day with your aunts and uncles." She says sternly as Evie laughs behind her, noticing how Mal had become so motherly all of a sudden. Natalie grins, "Yay! Do I get to play with them?" She asks, turning to Audrey and Lonnie who had smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Okay, we're going. Take her anywhere else except our castle and this castle. Now shoo." She tells her friends as she places a kiss on Natalie's head, "See you later, baby." She bids goodbye before starting the car, Evie shakes her had, kissing Natalie's cheek, "Be good for your aunts and uncles, alright?" She smiles, Natalie nods her head before Evie leaves.</p><p>The moment they left, their cars nowhere in sight, Audrey perches Natalie on top of Ben's shoulders, "Princess Natalie, where should we go?" He asks in his very posh accent as they go outside, Lonnie already taking the bag of treats Mushu would always send her, "Mal and Evie would be so mad at us." Jane mutters, taking Lonnie's hand who could only scoff, "Please, we have Natalie. She's our secret weapon. She's on our side." She playfully smirks.</p><p>Natalie hums for a while, tapping her chin as they walk, "Can we go play the one you guys do? To-Tur? Turkey?" She asks happily as they all smile, not being able to resist her green big eyes that may look like Mal's scary ones but no, this is a child, Mal's an adult in a child's body. Please don't tell anyone they all said that.</p><p>"It's called Tourney, princess. How about this, we get you Tourney clothes first and then we play." Chad suggests to which the little girl happily complies, "Can we get ice cream after?" She pouts sweetly, and as if everything was a lie. Remember that time you know how to say 'No'? They've completely forgotten about it. "We'll get you all the ice cream you want."</p><p>They began walking to the mall, casually stopping here and there to take pictures with Natalie because she's honestly the most precious human being in the world. "You know, my mommy always tell me that some people in Auradon are mean. You'we not mean." She thinks aloud, Audrey hums, "Because some people are mean, honey. Uncle Chad was mean, I was mean, Aunt Jane became slightly mean, Ben shouted at your mom one time and Aunt Lonnie would sometimes hate them. But that doesn't mean they could be mean forever." She explains as Ben transfers Natalie on Jane's back this time.</p><p>"Aunt Uma is mean to mommy. Mommy is mean to Uncle Jay. Mama is mean to Uncle Carlos. Uncle Harry is mean to Mama. But, I wove them." She shrugs, not noticing the laughs her aunts and uncles shared, the information a little too accurate as they enter the mall.</p><p>They first head to the sports store, putting Natalie down as she and Jane search for a jersey her size, the others searching for sticks and helmets. Were they going to spoil her? Um, yeah.</p><p>"Aunt Jane, why do I have two moms but Uncle Ben has a dad? My mommy also has a dad." Natalie asks curiously as Jane stops, "Well, in some way, Mal is your dad. She might not be a guy but she's like a dad." She answers, putting the little purple and blue jersey to see if it fits her, and it does, so she takes it.</p><p>"What's a dad like?" Natalie asks once more as they head to the available crew inside the shop, the one who prints out the jersey number and the name. Jane smiles, "A dad is sometimes mean to others and they're strict. They also try to be funny and they might be mean sometimes but they love you."</p><p>Natalie hums, jumping on Lonnie's arms when she sees her, "I guess that's twue." She shrugs, nuzzling her head on the warrior's shoulder as Audrey and the rest pay for her gear.</p><p>"Your parents are going to kill us." Ben mutters in fear as he just realized how many items they got the little girl, Audrey nudges him, "Don't say that. We can still hide it from them." She encourages, taking the bags as they head to Auradon Prep, preferring the Tourney field there since, well they're college kids and students fear them there. So there they went.</p><p>Natalie squirms down excitedly as she ran towards the field, dragging Ben and Chad down the field as they began to play. She and Lonnie were a team against the two while Jane and Audrey manned the cannons.</p><p>They didn't even realize how tired Natalie was until she falls asleep during their break, Audrey sighs, "We got her to sleep." She says disbelievingly, staring at the child lying on the floor with a tired smile etched on her face.</p><p>"I thought this would be impossible." Ben mumbles, carrying her gently as they head straight to their dorms, they were silent for a while, avoiding the paparazzi that could be anywhere, lurking around and waiting to jump for them. He regrets thinking about that because next second he knew, he could hear the camera flashes. </p><p>They all make a run for it, barely making it to their dorms, "Do those assholes ever rest?" Chad pants, clutching his chest as he held on to the threshold, "I ran in heels, moron." Audrey retorts, whining in pain as she removed her heels, sitting down on her bed as Ben lies Natalie down, "Mal and Evie are going to kill us for too many reasons." Jane deadpans, taking a bottle of water inside their fridge. </p><p>"But you know, this is Mal's child. Sleeps too much, isn't bothered by any noise." Jane notices, nonchalantly telling that as their phones ring, the group chat name lighting up their phones as Evie requests a video call, they all stare at each other, "We're fucked." Lonnie mutters before gently removing the helmet on Natalie's head and removing the Tourney gear as Jane answers the call. </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Jane greets, her smile tight and nose scrunched together, Evie raises an eyebrow, "Where are you guys? Where's Natalie?" She asks, Jane looks over to her girlfriend, raising a thumb, "We're at the dorm, she's asleep. You wanna see?" She asks, acting like they just didn't buy her some gear and played Tourney with her. Yeah, nothing like that happened. </p><p>She turns the camera around, facing it to the sleeping Natalie as Evie purses her lips, showing Mal their daughter, fast asleep. "I assume you guys have it under control." She smiles proudly at them, they were just thankful the wifi is shitty because they were actually <em>sweating</em> out of fear. </p><p>"Well, we'll come pick her up in an hour. Thank you guys so much!" Evie grins, ending the call and pocketing her phone, she turns to Mal, sighing as they placed the final boxes inside the truck, "They've messed up, didn't they, E?" The fairy asks as Evie rolls her eyes, "I just acted like I didn't see the helmet. They're really terrible babysitters, M." </p><p>With a small smile, Mal turns to the other Villain Kids as she began stretching her body, "Can you guys handle everything from here?" She asks, Uma nods, "Yeah, go on, go save Natalie before they burn the dorms down." She smirks as Mal runs to the clearing, turning to a dragon with Evie riding on her back. </p><p>The moment the call ends back in Auradon, Natalie opens her eyes, frowning at her aunts and uncles, "I'm hungwy." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest as they all stare at each other, "What do you want to eat, honey?" Lonnie asks, taking her bag as Natalie grins, "Ice cream! You promised me ice cream!" She cheers, standing up and getting her shoes as Ben stops her, "Nuh-uh, little miss. You can't eat ice cream, you have to eat something first." He says softly yet sternly, Natalie sighs. </p><p>They all stare at her for a while, thinking she'd be backing down until her lips tremble, her eyes becoming watery and a sob escaping her lips, Ben's eyes widen, panic taking over him as he stands up, "Uh- Jane, you don't have any ice cream in your freezer, do you?" He asks hopefully, not wanting the little girl to cry as Jane shakes her head, "We ran out last night."</p><p>Ben kneels down in front of Natalie, "Okay, Natalie, we'll get you ice cream but please don't cry." He says guiltily, wiping the tears away as her frown turned to a bright smile, "Okay!" She smiles, a wicked glint similar to Evie's present in her eyes. It was scary but hey, do whatever you could to prevent the child from crying.</p><p>She pulls him to his feet as they all head to the dining hall inside the University, buying every ice cream flavor available as they sit down, Natalie grins, eating her first cup so quick, next thing they knew, she's finished eight of the cups. </p><p>Hell begins when she starts running, "Shit!" Jane yells, running after her as everyone turns to completely different directions, Ben catches sight of her, he growls, running after her as he shoved almost everyone out of the way, Natalie laughs, jumping up and turning to a small dragon, giggling and flying away. </p><p>"Fucking Mal and her fucking magic!" He whispers before trying to run after her again, Lonnie sees them, muttering a 'holy fuck' before running after her and Ben, halting when she bumps into Audrey, groaning in pain. They thought it was over until Jane trips over them. </p><p>Ben was about to give up when Chad finally catches her, taking her by the tail and pulling her closer to him, "Natalie, please turn back." He pouts, panting out of tiredness as Natalie huffs, turning back to a child. </p><p>They all go back to their dorm, where they let her run around. That's when Mal and Evie arrive. Back to the beginning. </p><p>"Let me repeat my question, what the <em>hell</em> did you do to our daughter?" Evie asks, they all don't even try anymore, all saying "Meh." in unison as they collapse. "Your daughter turned to a dragon, thank you very much." Ben says, glaring at Mal as she gasps, "She did?"</p><p>Evie gasps for a different reason, turning to Natalie with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, "Natalie, what did we tell you about magic?" She asks, Natalie stops, pouting at her mother, "To not use it to make fun of my aunts and uncles." She mumbles, Evie nods, carrying her, "There's something missing there, little one." </p><p>Mal chuckles, noticing the same smirk on Evie's face as Natalie grins, "Unless you two awe thewe to film it." She continues, beaming at her aunts and uncles who only groan in defeat. </p><p>And honestly, everything could've been done there, you know? Forget Natalie, quit being friends with them but they don't stop. They stay for another day, another week, another month, another year until it turns to years that they see her grow up. </p><p>Honestly, she was the best thing that ever happened to everyone, because without her, none of them would even have this big, weird family they call their own. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and, that ends this story :) i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing, till next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>